Kyyosos espiritus elementales
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Finalmente Matsuri se atreve a confesarle al kazekage que lo ama, antes de cambiar totalmente el rumbo de su vida... ¿Gaara tendrá el valor de confesarse o se dará cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde para ellos? EDITARE TODA LA HISTORIA Y FINALIZARE DICIEMBRE 2012. TENGAN PACIENCIA.
1. antecedentes

Capitulo 1 antecedentes

Capitulo 1 antecedentes

Ver a ese chico de ojos color zafiro, con esa mirada llena de amabilidad darle la mano… dándole lo que tanto esperaba Gaara: el reconocimiento de su existencia, que se había ganado como kazekage, el amor, respeto y admiración de sus subordinados. Todas esas personas estaban ahí por el, por querer salvarlo sus miradas se clavaban en sus ojos aguamarina incrédulos ante aquella escena, sentía un calor en pecho, tranquilidad y la respuesta a la pregunta que se realizo momento antes de sus muerte.

Las cosas pasaron rápidamente, por lo que apenas sintió el viaje de regreso a la villa de la arena, veía aun incansable Naruto con compañía ir felices de que estuviera bien, al igual que sus hermanos…. Pero vio que alguien se encontraba triste, con la cabeza baja apretando fuertemente los puños, se le veía molesta por algo; aunque Gaara no acertaba exactamente que le sucedía; eso era algo extraño, el siempre sabia lo que pasaba en su mente… siempre estaban juntos y le preocupo esa reacción de ella ¿ acaso no estaba feliz de que siguiera vivo?

Así que le pregunto directamente- _¿Que es lo que sucede Matsuri?_- pregunto determinadamente el kazekage con una mirada que era más una suplica que una orden. Ella se volteo ligeramente la cabeza, una sonrisa muy dulce se asomo por la comisura de sus labios y dijo casi como en un susurro - _no es nada importante… solo….. Yo….. Fui inútil_ – dijo tratando de ocultar lo inútil que se sentía.

El se disponía a decir algo, cuando escucho un grito que provenía de atrás, volteo a ver y se encontró con Naruto… su expresión era la boca muy abierta, los ojos mas grandes y sin pupila entonces grito con jubilo dejando casi sordos todos – _oye tu eres la alumna de Gaara la que salvamos_- dijo gritando de forma que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor de la frente.

_A lo que el pelirrojo añadió escéptico__**- ¿La que salvamos?-**_ dijo un poco intrigado, como queriendo decir que él la salvo, pero recordó la gran ayuda que los shinobis de konoha le habían brindado, y añadió _**– si es ella, ahora es chunnin**_– dijo orgulloso de su alumna.

– _nani? Como puede ser que esa chica ya sea chunnin mientras que yo sigo siendo gennin- _dijo entre sollozos, con una cara muy aguada…. El jinjuriku de Kybi

La torpeza de naruto fue interrumpida por una pelirrosa– _Cállate … naruto... no ves que estas incomodando a Matsuri baka_- enseguida dirigió la mirada a la chica y le _dijo – debes ser muy fuerte ahora ¿Verdad ?-_ la chica (Matsuri) contesto débilmente _**- Eso creo**_ mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Naruto no se atrevió a decir nada mas para evitar molestar a Sakura ya que eso le podría costar la vida _– también es muy bonita-_ dijo entre risitas maliciosas. Pero una mirada asesina se poso un segundo en sus ojos azules, dándole a entender que Él no permitiría que se expresara así de una buena ninja, pero pronto Gaara siguió como si Naruto no hubiera dicho nada, algo más le preocupaba…. Le inquietaban muchas cosas pero sentía que se preocupaba por las cosas equivocadas.

La llegada a la villa de la arena, fue espectacular, todos esperaban al Kazekage, vitoreando, aplaudiendo, aliviados ... fue un gran festejo que duro solo unos minutos, pues él estaba muy cansado pues el chakra del Shukaku que siempre había dado fuerza extra ya no estaba, por lo que lo llevaron a una revisión medica y se le ordeno descansar por una semana, y los shinobis de konoha deberían partir al día siguiente…. Con una mirada de agradecimiento profundo los despidió. Todavía había un asunto pendiente en su cabeza, la extraña forma en la que se comportaba Matsuri, distante, pensativa, fría; cosas que nunca antes había hecho.

Pero la respuesta estaba mas cerca de lo creía el kazekage, pues la chica le estaba evadiendo sus preguntas, hasta que por fin se canso y dejo de pensar en eso…Bueno eso es lo que creyó, pensó que ya era asunto olvidado.

Era un día soleado con un extremoso calor, por lo que algunos se sentían sofocados, y de mal humor por la extrema temperatura propia de esa época del año, hasta el kazekage se sentía un poco pegajoso, aunque el debía estar acostumbrado a ese clima, agarro un vaso con hielo y le vertió un botecito de refresco, se lo tomaba poco a poco enfrente de la ventana cuando alguien toco enérgicamente _– adelante-_ respondió un poco hastiado "no puede ser…. deber ser el consejo, que fastidió y más en un día como hoy".

Pero ser sorprendido un poco al ver a su exalumna entrar abruptamente la respiración le faltaba por momentos.

_Kazekage–sama debo pedirle un traslado de un shinobi que desea aprender ninjutsu medico de La Gondaime Tsunade._ – en ese momento saco un pergamino de color rojo con el sello de la hokage. Nunca antes había hablado antes que su mentor ni de esa forma tan confiada evitando todo lo posible cruzar su mirada con los fríos ojos aguamarina que tan bien conocía.

El kazekage tomo asiento evitando un silencio incomodo _– bueno….Supongo que el interesado ya debió comentárselo a Tsunade y si ella acepto, sólo me queda sellar el documento para que sea oficial el traslado -_ decía mientras daba uno que otro sorbo a su bebida, - _¿por cierto cuanto tiempo durara el entrenamiento…?-_ Dijo con ganas de empezar a hablar un poco más animadamente con la chica.

Matsuri giro la cabeza hacia la ventana del despacho _- dos años, aunque puede ser más -_ dijo secamente y cortantemente, parecía que deseaba escapar de ese lugar.

El impasible Gaara intento reprochar su alumna por que sabia que siempre abusaban de su buena voluntad_ - Pues debió venir personalmente , es de mala educación mandar a otras personas-_ decía un poco molesto, pero su rostro se fue perturbando cuando abrió el pergamino, mostraba un aire de nostalgia que era difícil de distinguir para muchos … se preguntaba por que no se lo había comentado antes..¿Porque?

Con un poco de resentimiento dijo_por que quieres ir aprender esto tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me lo contaste antes? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?_ **– t**ermino con la voz un tanto entrecortada, tratando de entender comiera posible que aquella chiquilla que siempre estaba con él le hubiera omitido tan importante detalle.

_- soy débil, yo… no fui de utilidad cuando te secuestraron no tengo la capacidad para realizar técnicas poderosas de curación,…… yo no te habría podido salvar –_ termino diciendo con dificultad, sentía como el corazón latía más rápido y continuo ___ además si te lo hubiera dicho antes no tendría el valor para irme___termino diciendo con un tomo más firme, aquella kunoichi de grandes ojos negros.

El kazekage no intento persuadirla sabia a la perfección que era muy obstinada, que nada conseguiría al hacerlo además que diría para detenerla ¿Qué? Que no quería que se fuera eso tal vez era cierto pero sentía que en ese momento perdería una amistad importante ¿o tal vez más que eso? Miro con desgano el pergamino, tomando el sello par terminar de una vez con esa situación incomoda, el documento estaba listo, en cualquier momento la chica podría irse con rumbo al país del fuego.

Matsuri lo miro como esperando una señal. Ella sabía muy bien que, pero por lo visto él ni siquiera se había percatado de sus sentimientos a lo largo de los años, necesitaba salir lo más rápido de ese lugar si no ya nunca se atrevería a hacerlo.

Unos cuanto minutos pasaron sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir palabra, hasta que el pelirrojo dijo _-¿cuando te vas a konoha? _-

Con cierta impotencia la muchachita de unos catorce años se encontraba decidiendo si decirlo o no – _ahora mismo, quiero llegar lo antes posible -_- dijo con un entusiasmo fingido, ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?... Pero aquello ya no importaba. Ella se desvanecería en los recuerdos de su Sensei hasta extinguirse, hasta que él encontrara…… "eso"

Buscando alguna forma de retenerla más tiempo, hallo una excusa creíble que podría excluir sus verdaderas intenciones _Bueno…. Mis hermanos desearan despedirse de ti, no creo que debas partir tan apresuradamente_ – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada lejos de aquéllos profundos ojos negros.

La chunin que se espera esa tonta excusa, estaba preparada– _Eso ya esta arreglado. ¿Algo más kazekage-sama?_

El kazekage tenia un cosquilleo en la lengua, parecía que se le escaparían sonidos que nunca antes pensó que pronunciaría - _Si…..- _en ese instante se detuvo, restándole importancia a lo que iba a decir pues aquello le tenia desconcertado_ - no… puedes retirarte si lo deseas_.

No podía creerlo, No, mas bien se lo esperaba tanto tiempo a su lado, esas pequeñas sonrisas que muy pocas veces se escapaban del rostro de porcelana del kazekage, su mirada penetrante al extremo y esa voz… el despedirse de todo eso fue mucho más duro de lo que practico – _Bueno entonces sayonara sensei-_ vociferaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta del despacho, que entre abrió mientras su rostro era cubierto por su cabello, sus manos temblaban sintiendo que perdía la conciencia; Pero recupero la fortalece para decirle unas ultimas palabras al hombre que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos :

_Sabes sensei…….. Yo… (Trago saliva)…… yo... Siempre te he amado desde que me salvaste la vida esa vez…… es por eso… por esto que me debo ir……….. Espero que encuentres a ese alguien……… adiós -_ al momento que dijo eso la puerta se cerro estrepitosamente dejando un vació inexplicable en la habitación. Aquello que acababa de suceder le costo mucho trabajo, sabia que era lo mejor ¿Cómo podría una Kuinochi sin clan ni fortuna con pocas habilidades ninjas…? ¿ Como pensó que alguna vez seria digna para el mejor ninja del país del viento? ¿Por que enamorarse de lo inalcanzable? Por lo tanto la decisión que tomo fue la correcta, pues la felicidad de su amado Gaara era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Claro que mentía, mentía de creer eso, que debía ser feliz si el lo era, eso era falso por que cada parte de su ser deseaba con todas sus fuerzas siempre estar con él y eso a la vez la hacia de lo más infeliz ya que un abismo los separaba.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un Gaara sorprendido hasta el punto que parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, estupefacto, no sabia que es lo que sentía, no lo entendía. Sintió la extraña sensación de salirla a buscar, pero cuando su cuerpo por fin respondió y Salio del despacho no había nadie…… Nadie…por que ¿Por qué le dolía tanto esas palabras? ¿Qué era eso que le quemaba el pecho? Simplemente se quedo con sus dudas en medio del pasillo sin hacer ningún movimiento, una fuerza lo movió hasta allí, sus pensamiento atropellados le nublaban la razón y una vocecilla en su interior le decía que no se volverían a ver.

Los pedazos del corazón de Matsuri se quedaban entre los granos de arena, al igual que esas lagrimas que tanto tiempo se había guardado, todo ese dolor, ella estaba conciente… siempre supo que su amor jamás seria correspondido…ella no era nadie… una mujer que se comportaba como niña, una ninja incapaz de ayudar a la única persona que hace su existencia sea completa…. Sin embargo quería creer que se equivocaba, la esperanza, la ilusión de verlo una vez más, que el vendría a buscarla. Volteo lenta y temerosamente hacia la entrada de la villa, no encontró a quien esperaba…….

Bueno…es tiempo de descubrir mi camino, mi propio camino…Sola……….aquello que siempre… pensaba buscando la fuerza que siempre le hiciera falta, ese coraje, mordiéndose los labios fuertemente para evitar que más lágrimas fueran absorbidas por el ansioso desierto; queriendo escapar de ese paisaje arenoso que le traía amargos recuerdos de las cosa que nunca sucedieron.

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos una helada ventisca le saco de su desvanecimiento se sintió algo, algo que le era familiar, se sintió protegida y siguió su caminó para volverse fuerte.


	2. El viaje anhelado

Capitulo 2: El viaje anhelado

**Capitulo 2: El viaje anhelado**

Era una tarde fresca de verano, la ligera brisa refresca la carita de varios niños sudados que jugaban divertidamente a la pelota en una de las calles cercanas a la mansión kazekage , la alegría que despedían venia mezclada con ese toque de inocencia que sólo se llega a tener a esa edad, que sólo en ese tiempo se llega a conocer.

Mientras ellos permanecían concentrados en el juego, una figura los miraba a una distancia prudente, con cierta melancolía en sus ojos y a la vez con una alegría inexplicable, que no sabría de donde venia, se sentía en paz por lo cual realizo una mueca a manera de sonrisa hacia los niños, pareciera que nunca hubiera visto algo igual antes; permanecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo llamaban hasta que Momo , que era su asistente quedo a su lado y dijo exaltado:

Una figura graciosa se movía rápidamente por las calles agitando sus brazos, con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera que pego - **¡**_**kazekage -sama! ¿Donde ha estado?.. El consejo lo espera desde hace un rato para la reunión del día de hoy**_**.** – decía bastante agitado.

_**- ummm…….. Si lo siento, ya voy en camino**_- dijo con pocos ánimos, algunos días se encontraba de esta manera distraído extremadamente, parecía que sus pensamientos se esparcían entre las dunas doradas de suna y se esforzaba en encontrarlos con la miraba vacía, perdida en el firmamento, apenas si podía seguirle la conversación a alguien en esa situación, mecánicamente siguió a momo a la sala del consejo.

Era evidente que llegaba tarde pues algunos miembros del consejo discutían acaloradamente sobre un tema que no estaba claro para el y de saberlo poco le interesaría:

Un anciano molesto alegaba: _ya __**te dije que se queda con el Juan Camaneey……..**_

Mientras que otro simpático viejito movía la cabeza enérgicamente en forma de negación – _no te he dicho que se va con el Carlos Juan Alberto de la Rosa_

El otro a la escuchar esa afirmación molesto grito- _**¿¿que?? No…. Debe quedarse con su verdadero amor…**_

Mientras que una mujer los veía entretenidamente se atrevió a interrumpirlos de forma inconciente, para dar su opinión.-_**dejen de pelear por favor. Parecen unos crios, ya están grandes para pelearse por adivinar el final de la novela**_- dijo contrariada de lo poco que maduran algunas personas. Parecían que no se habían percato de la presencia del kazekage, que les empezaba a mirar divertido, pensando para si "Y estos son los grandes sabios de la arena ", con los brazos cruzados como si esperase una explicación a esa escena tan divertida. Pero rápidamente los ancianos recuperaron sus postura seria, y (aunque tenían una gota de sudor) sus ademanes bien cuidados que siempre les caracterizaban.

El pelirrojo inexpresivo interrumpió la atmósfera:_** ya estoy aquí. ¿Que asunto vamos a tratar el día de hoy?**_

Un miembro del consejo llamado erizo se apresuro a contestar - _como sabrá, la aldea de Konoha esta preparando el examen chunnin de este año y lo han invitado a presenciar los combates principales_….

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el kazekage, pues pensaba que lo aburrirían nuevamente con cosas que ya sabia, un poco fastidiado **dijo -……. **_**Bueno eso es algo que ya lo sabía y ya se discutió con anterioridad… ¿entonces?**__-_ pregunto visiblemente molesto.

Tomando sus manos secas, y arugadas por los años, Erizo continuo -**realmente el tema de interés es referente a Akatsuki, parece ser que se esta moviendo de nuevo**…

En un instante la actitud de Gaara cambio radicalmente, parecia exaltado - _¡¡entonces van nuevamente por Naruto?!- _Grito exaltado levantando de su asiento.

_**- No….parece ser que abandonaron la captura de los bijuss. No estamos seguros de que es lo que quieren….. Por eso es importante que se presente al examen chunnin, para que hable con Jiraya-sama y la Hokage**_.- El hombre término diciendo visiblemente preocupado

El joven de ojos aguamarina desvió la mirada hacia la ventana mas cercana, buscando escapar de cierta nostalgia que le traía recordar a esa organización, con su bien conocida postura se limito a decir _**- ya veo… esta bien.**_

La reunión siguió con nuevas estrategias para aumentar el poder económico de la villa, así como el político para que fueran mas reconocidos al igual que su aliada la "hoja", hasta que por fin concluyo la aburrida reunión fue cuando Gaara se fue directo a su casa, ese día no tenia ganas de sus habituales entrenamientos nocturnos. Esperaba encontrar a sus hermanos en sus muy comunes peleas por cosas sin sentido, como cuando se perdió el control de la tele y casi se matan por que cada uno le echaba la culpa al otro; o peor cualquiera que cocinara: Temari, todo le quedaba crudo, a pesar de ser la mayor y mujer siempre le quedaban las cosas mal cocidas y con un aspecto desagradable; o kankuro, que siempre se le quemaban las cosas por eso siempre comía Ramen instantáneo.

Recordar el sabor de su horribles comidas le daba miedo, pero bueno eran sus hermanos y el nunca despreciaría algo que ellos le prepararan, aunque ese día no se encontraba de buen humor, aunque realmente jamás se podría decir que se encontraba de "humor". Se sorprendió que sus dos hermanos se encontraran hablando animadamente en la sala, comiendo pizza y bebiéndose unas chelas, entonces alcanzo a oír parte de su plática:

La rubia temari hablaba rápidamente - _Si, también esta emocionada de volverlo a ver_.

A lo que instantáneamente respondía el marionetista_- ¿y crees que se sorprenda de lo que ha cambiado?_

**-**_**te refieres a sus habilidades o a….-**__ la rubia lo decía en tono pícaro tratando de sorprender a su hermano._

Haciéndose del avion kankuro respondió -_pues dos años no pasan del balde, y creo que Gaara se va a sorprender mucho._

– _si… sobre todo que ya encontró su compinche…. Por eso Tsunade se esta volviendo loca_

- _si con ese Naruto, los dos son una bomba de risas…_.- dijo riéndose un poco el chico de ojos castaños.

- ¿_crees que todavía lo a…_.- no pudo terminar de decirlo por que Gaara dejo caer su calabaza de arena en recibidor, denotando su presencia en la casa.

Temar**i** lo miro divertida, por que sabia que esta escuchando y que se moría de ganas por preguntar de quien estaban hablando, aunque en realidad el lo sabía a la perfección. Ella se apresuro a decir **– **_Lo siento pero como acabamos de llegar de la Konoha , no nos dio tiempo de preparar nada_**-** dijo mientras levantaba un dedo- _pedimos una pizza, si quieres puedes cenar eso_- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

El simpático marionetista tomo un pedazo de la súper engordadora pizza con triple extra queso e invito a su hermano menor a probarla** - **¿no quieres una? – dijo señalando una cerveza.

**E**l kazekage los miro con cierta curiosidad y dijo algo para ocultar lo que de verdad le interesaba _- No gracias, el día de hoy no tengo apetito_ - dijo con un tono bastante convincente, pero algo le inquietaba, pero no encontraba la forma de expresarlo. Ese impulso fue parado por unos escandalosos chillidos.

Temari y kankuro emocionados, preguntaron instintivamente: **¿ QUE NO NOS VAS A PREGUNTAR SI LA VIMOS?** – dijeron los dos hermanos con una sonrisa burlona, muy animadamente.

Por unos momentos se quedo aturdido por tremendos chillidos **-**___¿ A quien?-_ pregunto tratando de fingir que no sabia de que hablaban, mostrando cierta indeferencia; pero sus hermanos sabían que se moría de ganas de saber como estaba, de que la extrañaba demasiado… de… pasaron unos segundos en los que Gaara sentía que se le salía el corazón por la boca, su respiración se agito un poco y suspiro (aunque fue un suspiro ahogado), justo en el momento en que sentía que desfallecía, su hermana alzo la voz.

Algo enojada la chica dijo - _baka… pero si te mueres de ganas de saber… ¿verdad?_- lo miro con una cara un poco disgustada – _La vimos en la oficina de Tsunade y salimos comer con ella ese día._

Añadiendo un poco mas de información kankuro dijo - _Si ha crecido un poco…. -"muy bien " pensó para si _– _Es igual que siempre.. ah.. Te mando saludos Gran kazekage- sama._ Termino en tono burlón.

Mientras Gaara los estaba matando con la mirada, se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando escucho decir a su hermana:

_**-Bueno… de todas formas la vas a ver la semana que viene**_**-** finalizo la chica de cabellos dorados.

El pelirrojo pensando que fue descubierto rápidamente contesto** -**_**pues…si me la encuentro**_- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo que le causaba volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

_**- hasta cuando va a seguir fingiendo? Todos se dan cuenta menos él**_ - dijo tristemente la hermana mayor.

El marionetista con un sonrisa apenas perceptible _- _**pues ¿que le vamos a hacer? El no sabe como demostrar emociones, lo único que me preocupa es que no se demasiado tarde cuando lo haga- **dijo un poco cabisbajo.

**Gaara** alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de sus hermanos mientras se extinguían sus voces a lo largo del pasillo. No sabia que le pasaba con certeza, quería verla, pero cuando estuvieran cara a cara ¿que le diría?… después de la última conversación que sostuvieron no tenía claro como dirigirse a ella. Pero de verdad necesitaba ver de nuevo ese rostro. Para despegar sus mente se metió a la ducha, para que sus pensamientos se resbalaran como las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, después podría dormir un poco.

El codiciado día había llegado, el kazekage y sus guardaespaldas se dirigirían hacia konoha. Sus hermanos por supuesto le acompañarían, no solo para protección si no también por asuntos personales inconclusos en la hoja. (Bueno ya se imaginaran).

Para Temari sus hermanos eran atractivos por igual, en especial Gaara, pues este no necesita arreglarse demasiado para lucir bien; eso era claro para ella y sus fans de la aldea que le perseguían cada vez que podían. Pero ese día algo cambio, se tardo más de lo usual en el baño ( no piensen mal..), trato de acomodarse el cabello, utilizo el perfume que su hermano le regalo y estreno un nuevo traje que Temari le compro unos días antes; claro que al salir se veía sumamente guapo, bastante interesante… la impresión que causo en sus acompañantes fue mayúscula; y no podían dejar de mirarlo hasta que el les aventó una de esas miradas tan cariñosas que lo caracterizan y todos volvieron al mundo real.

El kazekage ordeno_- Bueno ya es hora de ir, no me gusta llegar tarde y lo saben-_ dijo en un tono bastante serio. Kankuro se acerco un poco mas adelante para molestarle un poco, diciéndole:

Al ver la apariencia de pequeño hermano, kankuro dijo divertido- _**Y ¿ a quien quieres impresionar? ¿Acaso quieres dejar a tu hermano sin ninguna chica en konoha?-**_dijo entre carcajadas, pero rápidamente cambio el tono de la voz a una mas amable y concluyo _**– espero que le digas todo lo que sientes**_- dijo apresuradamente mientras alcanzaba a Temari al frente.

El camino fue bastante ligero y sin ninguna dificultad, tanto se apresuraron que llegaron medio día antes de lo planeado; por lo que decidieron ir a ver a la Hokage de inmediato para saber mas de las nuevas intenciones de Akatsuki.

Los grandes pechos de la rubia Tsunade se movían mientras hablaba -_**Kazekage-dono es un placer verle de nuevo**_

El kazekage recibió el saludo de buena forma respondiendo - igualmente , _por favor dejemos los formalismos, dígame por mi nombre de pila -_ decía , algo inquieto estaba buscando a alguien, pero su búsqueda fue en vano no vio ninguna cara conocida en esa habitación, bueno tan siquiera no la que el quería encontrar.

**- Bueno Gaara , lo que jiraya ha descubierto en sus ultimas investigaciones , es que esa organización realmente no estaba buscando los bijus, eso solo era una distracción para buscar un poder mucho mayor, pero que es mas difícil de controlar…. Todo lo que sabemos es que su verdadero objetivo ni siquiera ellos lo han encontrado.-** término diciendo con una cara de paz.

_**ummm , ya veo hay que conseguir mas información…-**_ ahora mas interesado pues recordaba lo que Akatsuki le hizo a él y su aldea.

Tsunade replico** - **_**en eso esta Jiraya, bueno creo que deben estar cansados, sakura les mostrara sus habitaciones**__- sabia que con los asuntos de akatsuki el pelirrojo perdía la paciencia solo de recordar al que lo derroto._

Los tres hermanos dieron las gracias y partieron atrás se sakura, que les miraba con una sonrisa muy amable característica de esa chica de cabello rosado.

_**me da gusto volverte a ver Gaara-sama y a ustedes también...**_**.-** añadió- _**pero a ti era el único que tenia mucho tiempo que nos veíamos por aquí-**__ puntualizo la pelirosa._

Tratando de de buscar una excusa creíble dijo _**- bueno…. Es que he tenido mucho trabajo, por eso no podía darme el lujo de venir tan seguido…..por eso mande a mis hermanos en mi representación-**_ contesto fastidiado por la pregunta por que deseaba evitar el tema todo el tiempo.

Temari le susurro a su hermano: **kankuro, no será que tenia miedo de ver a…..**

_**-No.. **__**¿Como crees? Si kazekage-sama siempre esta ocupadísimo**__-_ cuchicheaban entre risitas casi imperceptibles.

Pasaron unos minutos y no se asomaba a por ningún lado una personita que estaba visiblemente buscando, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

El kazekage por fin se atrevió a preguntar _**-oye… no sabes ….. ¿Donde puedo encontrar a…- **_decía, pero Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que terminara dé formular la pregunta.

_-__**Ummmm….. te refieres a ¿Naruto?.. Pues esta comiendo ramen, por cierto el tiene muchas ganas de verte –**_ continuo con una gran sonrisa mientras giraba la perilla de una puerta a la vez señalaba con la mano _**– esta es la casa de huéspedes, por favor siéntanse como en su casa. Descansen un poco recuerden que nos veremos pronto…..-**__ decía haruno para que sintieran en plena confianza de sentirse como en casa, y así lo hicieron los tres ninjas de la arena._

Sólo Gaara no sabia si salir o no, tenia un mal presentimiento, no… ¿o tal vez miedo? pero a ¿Qué?.. ¡Si! Él sabía la respuesta, aunque no podía aceptarla o más bien no sabía como tomarlo. Ya era el momento, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido y él sabía que ella podría no querer seguir esperando a que el aclara sus sentimientos, por lo tanto decidió salir a pasear un rato por las calles de la hoja, a aclarar aquellos pensamientos que empezaban a molestarle. Así que decido buscar a kankuro y Temari para que lo acompañaran a distraerse en el camino, cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa en el cuarto de su rubia hermana……… al vago de shikamaru como le llamaba la temeraria Temari.


	3. Verdadero adios

Capitulo 3: el verdadero adiós……

**Capitulo 3: el verdadero adiós……..**

El Kaze se quedo estático admirando la escena, algo tan simple , tan hermoso, evidente sin embargo el no se percato de la situación de esta pareja enamorada hasta ese momento que observaba como las dos sombras se movían como en una danza armónica.

Mientras que le chico del clan Nara afirmaba - _**La vida es un problema cuando estas aquí, por que me haces perder la cabeza **_**-** decía con común desgano añadiendo_– pero se vuelve un desastre cuando te vas- _dijo acercando cada vez más su rostro hacia el de ella, deseando su encantadora boca apretando cada vez más su cuerpo como si le preocupase que la rubia escapase por la ventana. Termino su angustia juntando sus labios tiernamente, sintiendo como la tibieza de cuerpo le envenenaba el alma; aquella mujer que siempre tenía el control, que no perdía la calma, la que no demostraba debilidad ante los hombres, tan difícil de domesticar, parta el aun chunin era un encantador reto: de conquistar a la dueña de esos ojos profundo azul, de tener su corazón, de dominarla a la fuerza una vez más ( claro como a ella le gustaba).

Bastante entretenidos los chicos no se daban cuenta de la presencia de un intruso a su perfecta ceremonia de amor, que les miraba sorprendido, y no por la escena sino por el simple hecho de que no se había percatado de los sentimientos de su hermana, del aroma que los enamorados desprenden siempre que sienten cerca sus ser más amado….. Hasta la mirada de soberbia que tenia todo el tiempo Temari, cambio en aquellos instantes….

La sonrosada rubia lazo la voz para decir -**baka ¿ te vas a quedar mirando?-** dijo tratando de aparentar sin éxito su excesivo ego, que le caracterizaba.

El vago de shikamaru trato de calmar la situación -Ya tío… si no estábamos… haciendo nada malo- decía trancando de evitar un enfrentamiento con un posible hermano celoso.

Pero el frío Gaara se limito a decir _**- no me interesa lo que ustedes hagan-**_ Mientras decía esto salía de la habitación apresuradamente, cuando alcanzo a escuchar:

Con una extraña dulzura la Kuinochi rubia- _**hermanito… nos vemos en una hora en el Bar que esta en el centro de la ciudad**_

_**- ¿para que? –**_ dijo un poco intrigado el pelirrojo.

La chica dijo un poco sorprendida _**-pues para que saludemos a nuestros amigos**_

_**-bueno, pero por lo visto a ti ya te dieron la "bienvenida"-**_ dijo tratando de hacerlo en tono de broma, pero era muy forzado su sentido del humor… como siempre caracterizaba a esos ojos agumarina.

El experto en sombras sintió que con una pregunta limaría asperezas con su próximo cuñado -_**vamos hombre ¿acaso tu no tienes un romance por allí?-**_ dijo sintiéndose más cómodo con la situación.

_-u_**mmmm ……… eso a ti no te concierne – **enojado dijo el kazekage.

_**-Ya… no te desquites con nosotros. Ya la veras por ahí- **_Dijo la chica de ojos profundos azul rey, tratando de que no convirtiera en una discusión mayúscula, gritándole a Gaara que ya esta apunto de salir de la casa de huéspedes- _**no te olvides te vemos en una hora-**_ dijo un tanto divertida pensando como el pelirrojo se pasaría buscando a Matsuri por las calles de konoha.

Salio cuando la luna comenzaba a asomarse por el firmamento, quería despejarse un poco encontrar lo que estaba buscando… camino sin rumbo fijo por la iluminadas calles de la villa, parecían que estaban felices, no miro mucho hacia a su alrededor iba ensimismado con su lucha interna y pensamientos contradictorios. Hasta que se topo de frente con una chica de ojos penetrantes y sonrisa afable _**- ¡Cuidado! Casi tira todas las cosas de mi puesto. ¿Qué no se ha fijado por donde camina?-**_ dijo la chica bastante alterada, no podía permitir que se rompieran sus preciados brazaletes.

Gaara algo sorprendido de su inusual torpeza de disculpo _**- lo lamento, no estaba prestando mucha atención.**_

La muchacha dejo la ira aun lado y aprovecho que le "cayo" un cliente _**-bueno ya que esta aquí por no compra algo? A todas las chicas les encantan estos detalles**_ – decía un poco sonrojada, pues le impresiono mucho lo atractivo del chico.

Gaara se quedo pensativo un momento,¿Para quién quería algo así? Para nosotros es obvio por que estamos acostumbrados nuestros sentimientos hacia los demás, tomen en cuenta que la mayor parte de su vida el no conoció las relaciones interpersonales.

En ese momento recordó lo que su hermana le dijo días antes, "las chicas se cansan de tanto esperar", realmente no sabia que hacer si le compraba algo para ella, ¿que seria? No tenía una idea muy clara de que le podría gustar más, miro entre todas las chuchearías que había en el puesto…. Hasta que vio algo que le recordaba a esa pequeña una pulsera de obsidiana no estoy muy segura de si se escribe así, pero son unas piedras negras, que poseen poderes curativos para el amor… bueno es lo que se dice por aquí, le atrajo demasiado esa prenda, rápidamente como empujado por un impulsos invisible, la tomo y pago a la chica.

La vendedora no pudo evitar suspirar al decir - _**que tipo mas guapo, que lastima…De seguro ya debe tener propietaria … ji.ji-**_mientras lo veía alejarse entre las calles aledañas.

La miraba de reojo, esa piedritas, pero ahora que las tenia ¿Cómo demonios se las iba dar?, sabia que no era su cumpleaños, no tendría una excusa creíble para dárselo, ¿por que? Por que no puedo… debería poder hacerlo, esto no es nada para el shinobi más fuerte de la arena. Pensaba muy seguro que sus habilidades ninja le darían la respuesta para manejar las situaciones amorosas, siempre se lo había creído, peo en ese instante creía que eran un estorbo…. Entonces empezó a desvariar entre varias situaciones que podrían pasar si ocupaba algún ninjutsu.

_**No….**_ Recapacito... ¿Qué haré?, demonios como puede ser que esto este mas allá de mi nivel, pensaba ya muy molesto. En eso estaba cuando sintió que alguien le rodeaba el cuello, apretándolo efusivamente, hasta zangolotearlo de un lado a otro, sacándolo de cualquier estado de concentración.

_**- que gusto verte, me alegro tanto de que vinieras**_ – decía un emocionadísimo Naruto- _hace rato que te estamos esperando…_- señalando con el dedo el bar, que hace mas de una hora su hermana le a viso de la reunión.

El pelirrojo recordó la conversación, sintiendo algo apenado por su excesivo retraso, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que olvido por completo el compromiso que había hecho con anterioridad. Sintió que alguien que conocía muy bien estaría en es lugar por lo que no tardo en dirigir sus pasos hacia allí un poco esperanzado en verle, tenia ya demasiadas ganas…. De tenerla frente a frente, de escuchar su escandalosas risa, sus chistes fastidiosos……. Mientras El chico rubio de ojos azules, hablaba de algo…Quien sabe de que, Gaara no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Emocionado el portador de Kyubi vociferaba -_**si …por fin voy a hacer el examen chunnin, no había podido con los problemas de Sasuke y con akatsuki pisando los talones…. **__-_Su voz se hacia mas tenue como deformando hasta volverse una fastidioso _**– bla….. bla….. Emocionada…. Feliz….bla. …… la vieja…… bla…..bla….**_

No era culpa de Naruto, si no del hecho que el pelirrojo buscaba a esa persona, esta demasiado ansioso cuando cruzo la puerta del bar, esperando….Observando alrededor, buscando en cada mesa, en la barra, las tenues luces no le ayudaban mucho y menos su escandaloso compañero que llego gritando emocionado de que por fin encontró al pelirrojo.

El lugar era bastante amplio, con luces blancas muy tenues, mesas al ras del piso y las personas se tenían que sentaren el suelo en unos cojines muy acolchonados; el ambiente daba confianza, paz, tranquilidad…… Era bastante agradable, era perfecto para un encuentro, pareciera que las estrellas titilaban tenuemente en medio del salón, como si la luna fuera quien iluminara el recinto de forma extraordinaria, esto hacia que se convirtiera en un momento perfecto, romántico a más no poder.

Entonces la vio, de espaldas una chica de cabello castaño claro, con un chaleco de chunnin, falda azul y medias de lana largas de igual color, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, sus respiración se agito, le temblaban ligeramente las manos , un extraño calor le recorría el estomago " ummm tendré hambre, no pero si acabo de comer", pensó mientras se quedaba estático en su posición actual, a mitad del paso….. Sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos que cada vez eran más extraños hasta el punto de no tener sentido, cosas locas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante sintió un empujón:

_!! _**Que bien Kazekage- sama ha hecho el honor de acompañarnos ¡¡… Pero ¿podrías moverte? Estas tapando el paso-** decía el castaño marionetista mientras señalaba a dos personas que se empezaban a cansar de esperar, visiblemente enojadas echando humos por los oídos, diciendo entre dientes: ¿que se cree? Que tipo mas odioso….. Realmente solo lo pensaba Ino y Sai.

Cuando por fin salio de su trance se dirigieron los tres juntos a la mesa, en donde ya se encontraba esperando Temari y shikamaru, ino , Sakura, Kiba, Hinata alrededor de una mesa que se encontraba en un apartado del local. Gaara los saludo amablemente (que ya es mucho decir de una persona como él), pero seguía intrigado por la chica de la barra por lo que la miraba con insistencia hasta que ella volteo…….

Fue otra decepción grande para el Kaze, no era ella otra vez… ¿Por qué creía verla en todos lados?, su cara se volvió a una de decepción, fue un cambio notorio sólo para una persona, que le miraba intrigada:

**¿Aun no la has visto?- **Decía temari muy segura de conocer la respuesta. Así como la mayoría de los invitados de la mesa.

**¿A quien?-** preguntaba intrigado, con ojitos de perro, el insoportable pero adorable Naruto.

La pelirosa le contesto ya que los chismes andan por donde sea _**- no seas tonto, hablan de la alumna de Gaara, Matsuri. ¿Recuerdas? Tu doble…-**_dijo ella bastante divertida, recordando las veces que hablaban sincronizadamente ( Naruto y Matsuri)

El Nara quiso terminar rápidamente con la preguntas diciendo _- __**ummm…. yo la vi hace dos días, Tsunade la mando a una misión fuera del país. Creo que regresara mañana en la tarde.**_

**-Bueno tal vez no "podamos" esperar tanto tiempo-** dijo entre carcajadas kankuro ya algo entrado en copas.

La chica rubia del kimono negro exclamo _**- que mal esperaba verla hoy…. Bueno ya tendrá que ser mañana-**_ Dijo algo decepciona. Pero no era por ella si no por su hermano menor que se veía visiblemente desilusionado de esperar otro día, pues sabia las ganas tremendas que tenia de estar con esa pequeña chica (aunque el no pudiera aceptarlo visiblemente).

Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Kiba -_**bueno esto es un ¿funeral? Pues a celebra que por fin el ultimo de nuestra generación se convertirá en chunnin. Brindemos por Naruto**__._

Hasta ese momento Gaara se dio cuenta de que la celebración era por Naruto, por lo que se puso contento ya era hora de que ese ninja, que consideraba superior en fuerza a el, se acerara más al objetivo que tenia planeado para el desde hace tiempo.

La copas pasaban, entre risas y añoranzas de viejos tiempos que tenían ya mucho que habían sucedido, fue cuando vio a su alrededor con algo de envidia las parejas visibles que poco a poco salían a relucir después de unos tragos, entre la confianza que se tenia en ese apartado lugar. Muchos cuerpos se untaban torpemente para no evidenciar, la desesperación que tenían de encontrarse una vez más con la persona amada; no decía nada ante ese sutil espectáculo, nada… que podría comentar… era lógico: en el mundo ninja un día estas aquí y al siguiente puedes estar con tus antepasados en el reino de los no vivos; amar ... ser amado ante cualquier obstáculo, ante la incertidumbre del mañana ... Se olvidaba en ese espacio, por un momento eran otras personas, personas que sólo luchaban por mantener viva la llama de sus corazón, por no dejar pasar cada momento, aferrandose a la tibieza, al amor….

Interrumpiendo nuevamente sus pensamientos Naruto pregunto -_Oye Gaara y……_ - dijo maliciosamente- _¿__**ya tienes novia?...**_

Un silencio se hizo _- _**……. Yo no……tengo tiempo para perderlo en ese tipo de cosas- **contesto ligeramente avergonzado por su excusa Gaara.

Un sorprendido naruto sigue -**bueno yo creí… con tantas chicas que te acechan**

Metiéndose en la conversación kankuro saco a relucir quien podría ser la chica - _**Pero si la única que no lo persigue es la que quiere…. Ja ja ja**_ "es verdad todos queremos lo mas difícil de conseguir" guardo este pensamiento para si.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo siempre contestaba ese tipo de acusaciones no tubo ganas de hacerlo, no quería… no podía estaba muy cansado de dar explicaciones falsas, de decir cosas que realmente no salían de sus corazón, así que permaneció callado mientras los demás buscaban la razón por la cual el no había encontrado a esa persona….

Los chicos seguían parloteando de manera sincronizada, dando sus impresiones del tema… hasta hablo Naruto:

_**-Bueno ya es hora de que encuentres a alguien…… si sigues así vas a ser el único que esta soltero del grupo –**_ decía mientras mirada alrededor señalando a cada una de las parejas hasta que quedo enfrente de Sakura y finalizo _**– que haría yo sin mi hermosa musa……-**_mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Era demasiado, ya no aguantaba tanto romanticismo en el ambiente, le enfermaba, se sentía hastiado de tanta supocisiones de sus amores que a nadie debería importarle, solo a él…. Que ya se estaba visiblemente enfureciéndose demasiado, hasta el punto que parecía que les daría una buena tunda a todos para que se callaran.

Pero la rara cara de Lee finalizo el mala ambiente que se había creado en momentos anteriores -_**ya déjenlo, todavía esta en la flor de la juventud**_- dijo con los ojos ardiendo en llamas y una hola detrás……. Esto fue lo que calmo un poco los ánimos del pelirrojo; aun así decidió retirarse debía levantarse temprano para terminar algunos preparativos del examen por lo que se despidió de sus colegas amistosamente;

Despidiéndose amablemente de todos -**me retiro… Estoy cansado del viaje y además deseo finalizar algunos detalles del examen chunnin.-** decía mientras de dirigía a la salida, al igual todos se despidieron muy felices de que haya decidido ir….

Camino despacio por cada una de las calles, a pesar de su cansancio, quería disfrutarla noche pues la luz de la luna alumbraba de una manera preciosa a toda la cuidad, siempre le había gustado contemplarla a pesar de sus efectos en Shukaku, seguía con unos pasos muy ligeros, los pies lo llevaban mientras el seguía pensando….

Al final de esa calle se situaba su casa provisional, decidió después de algunas horas de vagar que trataría de descansar unas pocas horas. Al llegar como acostumbraba dejo sus pertenencias en la sala, viendo hacia el infinito mientras se le escapaba de entre sus labios un susurro, ah …… cuanto te extraño.

Una sombra hablo – bueno, espero que hayas decidió decirle algo, ya que han pasado mucho tiempo. Su hermano desvió la mirada sin contestar ni emitir si quiera algún sonido

La angustiada chica sentía que era su responsabilidad ayudar con "eso" a su hermano -Por_ favor no te hagas el que no sabes de qué estoy hablando…….. Se que hasta le compraste algo…._. – dijo señalando el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco. Sintiéndose descubierto empezó a balbucear sonidos sin sentido, que parecían que querían convertirse en palabras, _-solo tienes que decirle la verdad que la extrañas…. Hasta mañana hermanito _– mientras se acercaba a su frente para darle una beso de buenas noches.

Apenas acertó a decir -_**Hasta mañana…..**_

Por fin el agotamiento físico y mental, pudo con su cuerpo, tirándolo completamente en su cama, sin pensar en nada mas se durmió de un momento a otro…. Empezó a escuchar unas voces tenues como de niños pequeños:

- _Mírala, la han derrotado……._

_-No hermano, esta bien, siempre lo ha estado…es fuerte- decía firmemente la otra voz._

_no quiero hacerlo, me dan asco las personas así…._

_- ¡¡ Tú no decidirás eso! Nuestro padre……_

De repente la voces se callaron, la oscuridad se hizo más profunda, excepto por un pequeño cúmulo de luz al final de ese túnel, aquello le daba mucho miedo, esa sensación, una e muy conocida le invadía el pecho. La luz cada vez se hacia mas fuerte hasta volverse cegadora, pero llego un punto en que pudo distinguir perfectamente a un niño de cinco años llorando sólo en la noche, era muy tarde para que el pequeño estuviera ahí. La soledad, el rechazo se esparcían en todo el lugar, Gaara trato de abrazarlo, de hablarle, pero no pudo…. Veía como lo rechazaban, con miedo, con insultos… recordaba perfectamente cada una de esas situaciones, todo ese dolor, toda esa rabia, el resentimiento, la venganza…Todo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ¿por que ¿ por que tenia que ver eso otra vez? ¿Cuál era su propósito?... No quería tener esas pesadillas, no más le había costado mucho ganarse la confianza de su pueblo, de sus nuevos amigos, no caería en los errores del pasado.

_**- Sigues siendo un Monstruo…. ¿Acaso no recuerdas….a todas las personas que has asesinado?-**_ La voz continúo de forma más despectiva, en la que se notaba el odio que concentraba hacia el nuevo kazekage _**- eres estupido si crees que todo el dolor que causaste desaparecerá…… te perseguirá hasta que pagues el mismo precio…..-**_ termino diciendo entre carcajadas.

No pudo ver de quien se trataba, aunque dentro de su corazón sabia perfectamente que era la voz de yashamaru, sabia que lo que decía era verdad ¿como podría cambiar todo el daño que había hecho? El horror que causo, nunca podría llegarlo hacerlo completamente. Nuevamente un dolor en pecho que había olvidado le molestaba.

_así que es él….._

_pensé que era otro… no puedo sentirlo_

_No…..todavía no es el momento_

_¿Cuando será hermana….?_

_Recuerdo su cabello sobre el mió, ese olor a sal… a veces lo olvido_

_No importa, pronto…pronto….. volverás… volveremos….._

Empapado en sudor, respirando agitadamente, se levanto rápidamente de su cama, esta completamente confundido, a veces tenia sueños sobre su terrible pasado, pero el había aprendido a suprimirlos, no entendía por que estaban de vuelta en su cabeza; estaba confundido recordaba que escuchaba unas vocecillas, tenues a lo lejos ¿ quienes serian? No permitiría que los fantasmas del pasado molestaran su nueva vida, sabia que tenia mucha gente que le necesita y quería mucho, Lo de atrás era algo que no podría, pero con el tiempo llegaría redimirse por completo… protegiendo a todas las personas importantes para Él.

Miro a sus alrededores ya había amanecido serian como las siete y media, se apresuro a bañarse y vestirse pues los combates principales empezarían a la diez y no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar. Salio rápidamente de su habitación para desayunar algo, a ver que encontraba en la nevera o pasaría comprarse un jugo o lago camino al estadio.

Su hermana mayor feliz _**-buenos días, Gaara ¿que tal has dormido?—dijo sonriente, demasiado en comparación su estado normal**_ – he preparado el desayuno espero que te guste.

El sorprendido pelirrojo respondió _**-Gracias…. ummm…. ¿Todavía no se levanta el holgazán ese? –**_ dijo al darse cuenta de la falta de una cara pintada.

_-_**ah.. si….. Le hable hace media hora…Pero ya sabes como es, siempre le ha gustado dormir hasta tarde –** decía con su típica mirada mandona _– bueno creo que tomare medidas para que levante_ - entre risitas.

Kankuro mientras tanto balbuceaba entre sueños o tal vez pesadillas cosas - ¿_**Por qué… él?-**_ se dejaba escuchar entre ronquidos

Pero esos sueños/pesadillas fueron interrumpidos por una chica muy bruscamente

_**-baka…… levántate**_- dijo mientras el vertía un botecito de agua helada.

_- __**ah…..Te pasas Temari, ya estaba despierto…..-**_ decía mientras titiritaba _**- eres demasiado mandona… si sigues a si no te vas a casar…. Ji ji**_

_**¿¿ Que has dicho subnormal??-**_ decía la rubia ala mismo tiempo que le propinaba un buen golpe.

"Dios mió, pero que mujer, de repente esta de un buen humor y ahora se molesta" pensó kankuro _**- bueno ya...no dije nada ya bajo a desayunar**_- mientras suavizaba su voz para que su hermana no intentara matarlo.

En pocos minutos los tres hermanos disfrutaban de fruta, zumo y tostadas francesas, que increíblemente estaban "cocidas" , era la primera vez que algo le salía tan bien a su hermana mayor, de verdad…. Sus dos hermanos menores se quedaron perplejos, después de terminar el desayuno agradecieron a Temari y se dispusieron a salir. Temari y Gaara tenían una cara muy fresca y descansada a comparación de kankuro que parecía más dormido que nada ni se lavo bien la cara y se puso al revés su camiseta……pero muy contento a pesar de dormir poco más de una hora.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus puestos, mientras el kaze se acomodaba en el asiento junto a la Hokage, pensativo, preocupado no sabia bien cual era la razón, pero se sentía cada vez mas agobiado, presintiendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder: " debe ser el combate de Naruto". Debía ser eso, ese año la mayoría de los espectadores esperaban esa pelea, aunque era obvio el resultado ya que el chico ya era demasiado fuerte, se rumoraba que lo era tanto como su mentor, casi como sanin.

La ultima pelea iba a comenzar, la mas esperada : Naruto contra konohamaru, eso era digno de observar a dos amigos con el mismo sueño de convertirse en Kages, a pesar de sus sentamientos hacia ese chico el Rubio no se dejaría vencer, la pelea termino de una manera rápida sin mucho alboroto , pues Naruto no quería lastimar mucho al chico, la ultima palabra de la pelea Rasengan y el ganador era obvio.

Después de ese ultimo combate el consejo y los dos Kages se reunirían a discutir quienes deberían convertirse en chunnin ese año, a pesar de todo no tardaron mucho en llegar a una decisión: dos gennin de la hoja (incluyendo a Naruto por supuesto) y dos de la arena. Los resultados se darían en tres días, mientras tanto debían ser atendidos los señores feudales (bueno ya saben ellos pagan), por eso se realizaría un festival en la noche para que pudieran divertir y conocer a fondo a cada uno de los ninjas de las dos villas.

Todas las personas de la villa se preparaban para distraerse esa noche, al igual que los Kages que tendrían que estar atendiendo a los señores feudales. "que fastidio" pensaba Gaara mientras se cambiaba a sus ropas normales, pero le daba fuerza recordar que esa misma tarde llegaría su pequeña alumna y eso le provocaba cierto nerviosismo, que le había empezado a agradar. Estaba guardando una última cosa en una cajita, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente de un solo golpe, dejando se ver una chica visiblemente alterada:

Gritando _**-¡¡ Gaara!! Jiraya ha regresado…. Ella … es que…Esta muerta - **_termino diciendo mientras se le secaba la boca.

Gaara, la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mirada de extrema preocupación, mientras acertó a decir: _**¿quien? ¿Quien esta muerta?- **_estaba muy alterado, su desesperación por saber el nombre era evidente, mientras agitaba a su hermana fuertemente, mientras repetía la pregunta: ¿_**Quien esta muerta? Vamos temari respóndemee **_- grito en tono de orden.

Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, dos lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, ella no lloraba fácilmente, nunca había demostrado ese tipo de emociones enfrente de los demás pues lo consideraba una debilidad - **lo siento Gaara…..-** trago un poco de saliva _**– murió en la misión…….. Matsuri esta muerta**__._

Un vértigo se apodero de su ser, el sonido de esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos_**-no puede ser… no es verdad….. ¿Como lo saben??...**_

Por la reacción de su hermano sintió miedo, miedo de responderle _–__**la goidanme me lo comunico y a esta se lo dijo Jiraya-**_apenas puedo terminar de decirlo cuando se desplomo para abrazara su hermano que sin ni siquiera darse cuenta se hallaba en el suelo.

No… no podía ser….Ella esta viva, debió ser un error, ella es muy fuerte... No... No puede ser, pensaba el pelirrojo mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar a la oficina de la hokage; debía haber una explicación….No.. Puede ser, se repetía constantemente. ¿Por que?... ¿Por qué… ella? Sentía un nudo en la garganta, la mente se le nublaba, su cuerpo estaba entumecido….. Hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de Tsunade, que ni siquiera toco entro rápidamente preguntando, mas bien exigiendo la verdad **-¿es verdad?... Dígame…… - **grito con desesperación…… pero la respuesta era obvia solo al mirar la cara de la Hokage………. Un semblante triste que pocas personas en su vida le habían provocado.


	4. Amor en la oscuridad

Capitulo 4: Amor…

**Capitulo 4: Amor…**

Una sombra se escurría entre las salas de la mansión, apresuradamente, tan fuertes eran los latidos de su corazón que se podrían escuchar claramente a través de las paredes, la angustia que sentía se reflejaba en su cara como un mortal veneno que le recorría la piel, era uno de esos pequeños instantes que llegan a cambiar tu vida, esos momentos de profunda desesperación por confirmar la respuesta que ya esta escrita en tu mente: solo quieres oír esas palabras para grabarlas en tu corazón, como una herida con la mas fina aguja, a pesar de parecer un pequeño rasguño quedan para siempre cicatrices, aquellas que cuando las recuerdas duelen cada vez más - ¿por que? - son para perpetuar el fracaso de la felicidad que nunca pudiste alcanzar…. Y aun así queremos escucharlo de otros labios, pues tal vez por un sólo momento nos mientan diciendo palabras para calmar nuestro sufrimiento, una esperanza realmente tonta, por que necesitamos la verdad, la realidad, lo hechos como pasaron, queremos morir infinidad de veces al escuchar esas palabras, esos sonidos que yacen dentro los más profundos temores de nuestra alma.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando entrar un aire de muerte, de desolación, de desesperación a su rededor, entre esos extraños sabores a incienso mezclados con el olor de la lluvia se dejo ver a un chico visiblemente alterado, con un semblante que contadas veces en su vida había puesto, su respiración era entrecortada, como si le costase muchísimo respirar ahogándose con su propia saliva……..

_**¿Es verdad?... Dígame……**_- apenas si pudo sacar las fuerzas para medio alzar la voz, mientras pequeñas gotitas de sudor frío recorrían su pálida frente.

La Hokage miro por unos instantes hacia el suelo, su cara era totalmente distinta a la de costumbre, aquellas facciones que expresaban cierta felicidad y despreocupación mezclada con un carácter explosivo que era gracioso para todos, esa dulce sonrisa desapareció….se convirtió en un extremo gesto de tristeza, de impotencia era un sentimiento bien conocido por ella... No sabía como responder, como hacer la noticia lo menos dolorosa y fácil de asimilar sin buscar culpables…. Pero eso era mucho más sencillo pensarlo que decirlo, la realidad de una ninja siempre es estar entre los dos mundos, hasta el fin de sus días, hasta su asesinato…

Completamente fuera de si el kazekage grito pesadamente _**- ¡¡ Maldita sea!! Responda de una jodida vez- **_era la primera vez desde que cambio su forma de ver la vida que perdía el control sobre si mis_**mo.**_

Dándose cuenta de que más rodeos serian inútiles la Goindame respondió- _**Si… se que refieres a la ninja de tu aldea que vino de practicas… si, murió ayer en la madrugada en las cercanías de la aldea de la Lluvia, no se pudo recuperar el cuerpo.**_

_- No puede ser…. Ella no puede…no debió morir… -_ otra vez ese dolor en el pecho era cada vez mas fuerte, mas intenso, incontrolable, demasiadas emociones reprimidas, pero no podía ser cierto debía existir algún error en el informe…. No lo aceptaría, haría algo……. Antes de replicar, de sacar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la habitación le empezó a dar vueltas, el vértigo era formidable, no podía mantenerse en pie trato de sostenerse pero un profundo vació, algo negro y ya no supo más de él.

_**Pobre muchacho la impresión fue demasiado grande, aunque no puedo culparlo… es increíble que en esa misión haya perdido la vida**_– pensaba Tsunade mientras llamaba a Shizune, para llevarlo a hospital dada su extraña condición, se encontraba muy débil como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir por unos momentos. Ni ella misma entendía que sucedió en esa misión que parecía tan sencilla, además su nueva aprendiz era extremadamente buena en combate cuerpo así como en Ninjutsu, alguien demasiado poderoso la había atacado…. Pero…. ¿por que??

La oscuridad dejaba de rodearlo, empezando a despertar en la cama del hospital, no entendía que hacia allí, no recordaba con claridad donde estaba antes…. Sentía que había tenido una terrible pesadilla, lo sabía por que tenia una sensación rara en su cuerpo esperaba, No deseaba que se tratara de un mal sueño, que la viera entrar en la puerta con su dulce sonrisa, esperaba a que un milagro lo salvara una vez más.

_**Por fin has despertado…. Has dormido mucho….**_ – con la carita cabizbaja Temari trataba de ocultar su mirada ya que podría delatarla sobre los acontecimientos que para ese entonces en toda la Konoha se sabían. A pesar de que él ya era un hombre, siempre seria su hermano pequeño, desde que termino ese examen chunnin decidió cuidarlo para recompensar un poco los años que no lo había querido hacer, en ese momento sintió que tenia que protegerle de la realidad, del sufrimiento que pasaría si los escuchaba otra vez.

Confundido, no entendía cual era la razón de su estancia en el hospital -_**Oye…..¿ Que hago aquí?... **_**–** dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor

_- te desmayaste. Estabas muy débil…. Por exceso de trabajo_ – decía intentando mentir, ocultando el dolor que le ocasionaría lastimar una vez a su pequeño hermanito.

Al punto recordó lo que oprimía su pecho **-**_**¿Donde esta?**_** –** pregunto apresuradamente, sin recibir ni una mirada, como si le hablase a la pared, lo cual lo exaspero en sobre manera – _**Responde, ¿Donde esta?**_**-** decía visiblemente molesto– _**demonios….¡¡CONTESTA!!**_ con un grito que fue escuchado por los hospitalizados vecinos.

Con astucia contesto -_**salio un momento a tomar aire, pero pronto volver**_**á**- dijo tratando de esquivar la pregunta, como si de verdad pensara que hablaba de una persona diferente a la que alojaba en su mente _**– Ya sabes como es… kankuro…**_

"¿por que pensaba que se refería a su hermano?¿por que? Mascomprendia que no deseaba contestar la pregunta_**-Sabes que no me refería a él……. Dímelo…… -**_esta vez a manera de suplica, apretando sus puños cada vez mas fuerte contra las sabanas de la cama – _**por favor…..Necesito saberlo**__._

Descubierta trato de hacer la noticia menos dura -_**yo… no se como decírtelo**_** – s**u organismo se veía entristecido por tener que decirlo una vez más, la delataba al igual que sus ojos – _**Ella murió, en esa misión….**_ – termino con la voz apunto de quebrarse.

Con la cabeza baja dijo suavemente- _déjame solo_ – dijo primero como si susurrase, pero su hermana apenas se movió _**-¡vete! ¡Quiero estar solo!-**_ esta vez con un tono más firme que el anterior **– **_**lárgate de una maldita vez**_**- **la rabia que tenia contenido exploto, por la impotente que se sentía ante tales palabras, al cruel realidad.

Temari salio rápidamente, conocía el dolor de ese chico a la perfección ella misma lo percibía dentro de su cuerpo, en los mas profundo de su espíritu, lo reconocía bien… como tanta veces en el pasado que perdió a algún ser querido… ese día fue al chiquilla que lego a considerar parte de la familia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Gaara, solo, pensaba en todos los momentos juntos que habían pasado, los duros entrenamientos, todas las veces que le exigía que se esforzara más, que fuera más fuerte; a pesar de su estricta manera de entrenarle nunca parecía molestarse de verdad, siempre sonreía al final dulcemente – por fin lo he dominado sensei_ –_ cada vez que lograba alguna meta que él le imponía. Cada lapso que compartieron fue pasando por su cabeza como una película. Una que ya nunca tendría un final….juntos, entonces empezó a recordar ciertos instantes que sentía cierta felicidad cuando se llegaba al entrenamiento, cuando sonreía, incluso en sus momentos de torpeza extrema, cuando se sonrojaba por ninguna razón aparente, cuando le acompañaba en la interminables noches de luna llena (aunque siempre se terminara durmiendo), cuando lo felicito por ser kage hasta que llego el día en que despido de él; si no se hubiera quedado estático mirado como se fue, la ultima vez que la vería con vida…. Si hubiera sabido que era la última. Le molestaba, la impotencia de saber que se había equivocado, que golpeo fuertemente contra la mesita aledaña haciéndola añicos, apretó los labios, a lo mejor para evitar que algún sonido escapara, tanto fue la presión que ejerció que un hilo rojo brotaba de la comisura de sus labios.

La puerta se la habitación se abría lentamente, dejando ver una mano muy blanca asomarse por la pequeña abertura que se empezaba a hacer.

**- ¡¡ YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES SOLO!!** – maldita sea parece que no entiende, pensaba con cólera, una cólera que atribuía a el resto del mundo…. Quería desquitarse con quien fuera, no estaba pensando, por primera vez en muchos años se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

Una rubia conocida por su grandes pechos apareció delante de el -_**vaya que grosero… no debes tratar así al agente que se preocupa por ti……………**_– decía bastante calmada, como si nada pasara **– **_** Recuerda que los ninjas no deben dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos **_**- ** aunque en ese momento no estaba convencida de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

No dijo nada, solo intento adoptar la compostura seria que lo caracterizaba, que no dejaba ver a través de sus emociones, como un gran muro que impedía que las personas lo traspasaran.

Tsunade miraba preocupada al kazekage, en su interior le comprendía perfectamente, ese dolor era único y solo alguien que anteriormente lo hubiera experimentado podría entenderle

**- **_**Jiraya todavía se encuentra inconsciente, el es el único que sabe que fue lo que sucedió…. Llego en estado de debilidad impresionante, lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando llego fue que ella había muerto **_**–** añadió un poco afligida.

_- __**ya veo…. Tendremos que esperar para saber que paso…… es decepcionante-**_ decir cosas por decirlas no es sabio, sin embargo todavía le quedaban fuerzas para seguir fingiendo.

_-__**No del todo…. mandamos un aviso a la villa de las nubes para que investiguen la zona del percance**_** –** mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta termino diciendo **– **_**los informes llegaran al anochecer.**_

En la noche…… faltaban varias horas para que esto sucediera, pero no quería saber nada sobre los detalles sobre el incidente, no… no podría aguantar más cosas ese día, pero entonces caviló en hacer pagar al maldito que había hecho eso…… destruir cada uno de sus huesos, hacerlo sufrir hasta suplicara misericordia, el instinto asesino que pensó se había marchado con shukaku aparecía nuevamente con esa jugosa oferta.

La puerta de su habitaciones abría otra vez, dejándole ver a kankuro con una cara de enfado_**-vaya por fin has despertado…. Has dormido un día completo…. –**_ dijo con cierto desprecio, con una mirada _acusadora __**– veo que lo has tomado muy bien….. Pareciera que no te importa –**_ Esta vez lo exponía sin esconder su enojo hacia el kazekage.

Como sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquellas palabras, que no comprendía, mas bien no sabia por que le decía _eso - ¿__**de que hablas?...-**_ le pregunto extrañado al marionetista.

**-**_**de que va ser… de lo que le paso a Matsuri.. y tu aquí tan tranquilo**_** –** dijo cada vez más encolerizado **– **_**tu eres el kazekage , haz algo demonios……**_**- **casi en ese instante recapacito añadiendo **– **_**disculpa, es que… yo….. He estado muy estresado**__._

Todavía extrañado por esa reacción tan fuera de lugar de su hermano, el ex poseedor de shukaku no acertó a decir ninguna palabra………

**-será mejor que descanses, mañana a primera hora partimos a la arena…. El consejo lo ha pedido explícitamente -**salía apresurado de ese lugar, como si con respirara el aire de ahí le enfermaba, al igual que ese olor…… estaba harto necesitaba salir a tomar un viento que no estuviera enviciado.

¿Pero como podría descansar? , sabiendo que los detalles llegarían ese mismo día, por un lado como su sensei quería saberlo, necesitaba saber si el enemigo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarla; pero como humano no quería conocer hasta que punto había sido terrible….. Necesitaba saber sus últimas palabras…….Esas que nunca se olvidan por que te marcan para siempre, se incrustan en tu ser como polvo…ese polvo que a simple vista es imperceptible ese que solo sentimos nosotros, que pasan como mil dagas en nuestros corazones una y otra vez, destruyéndolo, debilitándolo, enfermándolo, matándolo, pero aun sigue latiendo esperando la próxima vez , el último ataque aquel que acabe por completo con el dolor que penetra más adentro hasta convertirse en parte de nuestro espíritu….rasgándolo, torciéndolo, hiriéndolo un poco cada vez, hasta que nos reducimos a la nada. Atándonos a las cosas que nunca dijimos, no hicimos, no queríamos, a los deseos que se quedaron a medias entre nuestros labios apunto de pronunciarse, extraviándose en un mundo lleno de odio y desesperanza, abandonados en nuestras entrañas, secándose en nuestra piel , cobijados por los recuerdos que necesitan ser olvidados.

Gaara llego a un punto de resignación, por que ya nada podría hacer que le devolvería a su querida alumna, no podría mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento al consejo eso lo sabia muy bien, no se podía esperar menos de kazakage , manejaría sus emociones como siempre y en ese momento decidió mantenerse al margen de esa situación entre más se involucrara más difícil seria salir de esta.

Por lo que se decido levantarse a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del hospital, sólo por que si ya no quería seguir sentado en su habitación necesitaba estirar las piernas para despabilarse un poco, así que fue por un café negro sin azúcar salio al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol, simplemente se quedo frió, distante como siempre; por mucho rato hasta que llego el momento de escuchar el reporte de la villa de las nubes por lo que decidió volver a su habitación sin mucha prisa, más bien arrastrándose.

Entre los oscuros rincones del hospital ser espiraba una calma inusual, esa que aparece en el mar antes de una tormenta, ni una sola alma por ninguna lado hasta cierto punto era extraño, pero la verdad al pelirrojo no le importaba mucho pues se sumió en un abismo sin tiempo ni espacio…. Un escapé al mundo terrenal. Mientras continuaba caminado, escucho un par de voces que apenas perceptibles, su curiosidad le pudo y quiso averiguar de quienes se trataban, de que trataba esa plática al parecer secreta:

No es necesario que vayas hasta allá, entiéndelo…..

Pero… no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero……

Lo se, pero esa fue su decisión….. Su corazón siempre estuvo lleno de bondad…- se entristecía a lo lejos esa voz

Parece ser…..

Por el momento no me parece prudente que se lo digas, ya me contaron de su reacción anterior…..debes esperar- la voz hizo una pausa- toma esto es para ustedes.

Esto es…….

Con esto se comprueba todo lo que te he dicho, es hora de que te vayas - término diciendo a manera de orden.

Una mano toco el hombro del joven Kazekage, era la Hokage que ya traía el pergamino con el informe de la villa de las nubes en la otra mano **– bueno este es…creo que debemos revisarlo juntos – **dijo mientras señalaba una banca del pasillo.

**Si -** contesto sin una pizca de ánimo.

"Lamentamos informar la baja de la Chunnin Matsuri mientras cumplía sus deberes, al aparecer fue en busca de ciertos documentos ocultos en al villa de lluvia ultima guarida de Akatsuki, ahí se le unió como refuerzo a Jiraya, pero era una trampa, fueron acorralados por varios jounins contratados por esa organización, al parecer la chica de la arena era su objetivo ( probablemente por que al querían para destruir al actual kaze), al final de la batalla la chica desangrada completamente , agonizante vio su fin en el acantilado "desolación", no se recupero el cuerpo, ya que las bestias y la destrucción del mismo en la caída lo impedían, lo único que se encontró fue un brazalete……."

Al parecer el informe es confiable y ya no hay **nada que se pueda hacer al respecto…- dijo la rubia sin mucho afán de continuar la platica – **_**El consejo de tu villa ha pedido que vuelvas de inmediato…. Pero eso ya lo sabias, recuerda que aunque el dolor es parte de la vida y que los shinobis debemos aprender a controlarlo**_**-** esas ultimas palabras sonaban en la cabeza del joven, mientras una despreocupada Tsunade se alejaba entre las sombras del hospital.

Continuar… vivir…pero ¿por que? ¿Acaso alguien podría morir en vida por aquello? Podría alguien…mientras el vació que se traga nuestros ánimos se hace más grande, más destructivo, para él comprender de que querían decir esas palabras le envenenaba el alma al igual que ese reporte en el que aparentemente no se decía todo, no había respuestas que contestaran tantas preguntas que se revolvían en su cabeza desapareciendo el espacio que lo consumía cada vez mas , hasta asfixiarlo. Ya no pudo formular ninguna pregunta más, ya no quería saber que le había sucedido, sólo se hacia cuestiones que tenían respuesta desde hace muchos meses, que estaban más que contestadas y esas eran las difíciles, las que dejaban ver el culpable de todo aquel caos, las palabras que nunca pudo decir, esa palabras que jamás saldrán pues ya no hay oportunidad, entonces se volvieron mas fuertes en su cerebro retumbaban una y otra vez las cosas no se atrevieron a escapar de su mente.

Se encamino hacia su habitación para encontrar a sus dos hermanos, visiblemente afectados por la noticia, pero tratando de animarse un poco (o al menos eso le pareció a Gaara), sonriendo fingidamente con dulzura, una que perdieron hace algunas horas.

**-**_**No se donde has estado, pero faltan pocas horas para el amanecer**_**-** Decía mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, no quería verle directamente a los **ojos **_**- Debemos ir por nuestras cosas a la mansión de la Hokage- **_termino secamente.

El pelirrojo no dio señal de que les hubiera escuchado, no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro, estaba completamente en otro lugar, aun así se metió al baño para cambiarse a sus ropajes habituales y les empezó a seguir en rumbo hacia la que fue sus casa por algunos días. "Pero no dice nada, si, Él era serio pero ese cambio tan repentino, bueno era lógico esta afectado por perder a su alumna: su amiga… yo le ayudare a superar esto" pensaba un angustiada Temari mientras salían con todas las cosas de la villa. Aun no amanecía cuando ellos decidieron partir hacia su país natal, sin despedirse de nadie por el simple hecho de que no querían hacerlo y eso le pareció lo mejor a la hermana mayor, no pretendía que algún comentario fuera de lugar incomodara más a su hermano menor.

El regreso fue incomodo para todos, triste, lleno de deseos que no se realizaron, no fue absolutamente lo que ellos esperaron, fue como una pesadilla horrible de la que querían despertar, algo que anhelaban con todas sus fuerzas desapareciera de sus mentes… como un suspiro en las noches de nostalgia que a partir de ese momento serian interminables para esa persona que sufría en silencio, que no daba señales de todo el dolor que cargaba en su interior, de todo lo que se callo tanto tiempo, no deseaba que nadie entrase en su mente ni en su alma para ver que ya no quedaba nada dentro de "él" , sólo era un recipiente vació.

Pos supuesto que la noticia de la muerte de la ex-alumna de Gaara era bien conocida por todo el consejo y la mayoría de los aldeanos, que en verdad sentían mucho la perdida de esa excelente ninja medico, pues pensaban que cuando regresara a la villa ayudaría a convertirla en una mas poderosa, la mayor parte de estos concebían la perdida, como algo monetario o de intereses social antes que cualquier otro cosa, no anteponían ningún sentimiento a la que consideraban una desconocida desde hacia algún tiempo; esto era algo que los tres hermanos estaban concientes, no esperaban pésames sinceros de las personas que no la conocieron cara a cara. Pero alguien de ellos al final no esperaba ya nada, de verdad ya no le importaba por que había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, una vez más….

Como siempre el consejo esperaba los informes de parte del Kazekage y al igual él pretendía saber por que era tan urgente su presencia en la villa, ya que desde hacia bastante tiempo se estaba de acuerdo con estancia fuera del país quince días completos para estrechar los lazos con la hoja; por esto era interesante conocer las razones de los ancianos de la arena. Prefirió quedarse solo a charlar con el consejo, por lo que el pelirrojo pido con cierta amabilidad a sus hermanos y demás acompañantes, que se retiraran a descansar por que él se encargaría de los asuntos políticos, como siempre, del país.

Sus hermanos lo miraron con bastante desgano tanto emocional como físico, por lo que accedieron a dar su informe personal al día siguiente, en es momento necesitaban dormir una cuantas horas antes de su funeral. Observaron como su hermano menor se cambiaba a las ropas de kaze perdiéndose detrás de las enormes puertas de la oficina principal, en aquel lugar donde cada sonido era guardado con mucho recelo, impidiendo así que los secretos atravesaran esas paredes.

El silencio era algo que empezaba a molestar a todos, por que siempre es preludio de lo inevitable; ese mismo sintieron Kankuro y temari al ver al joven de cabellos de fuego que no tenia ninguna intención de cambiarse su túnica por la ropa de duelo, otro de esos dolores que perduran incrustados en el alma, pero ¿Qué mas le podían hacerle a su corazón? Sólo esperaba impaciente esos vocablos que lo asesinarían una vez más…imperceptible a la vista de los demás, el mundo se aparto de él sólo para redimir sus pecados en contra de un inocente.

Hasta que una ligera voz hizo que retumbara la sala entera –_**Bueno cámbiate de ropa o se nos va ser tarde para el funeral**_** –** mando, como era su costumbre la rubia " madre".

_**-No se realizara el funeral, por sospecha de tracción hacia el país del viento**_**- **dijo el pelirrojo con una voz fría, como si no le interesa en los más mínimo – _**el consejo me lo ha informado también se cree que trabaja para alguien que posiblemente quiere atacar la villa**_** –** termino diciendo con una cara inexpresiva, Sin más decidió dejar a sus estupefactos hermanos mientras se dirigía hasta su recamara con su paso habitual, con esa mirada helada, como si nada hubiera acontecido en esos días

La kuinochi no podía creer que la actitud de su hermano cambiara tanto en unas cuantas horas, decepcionada dijo _**-**__**¿pero, por que creen eso? ¿Tienen pruebas?-**_** al** no recibir respuesta del kazekage grito en forma demandante **- **_**pero que demonios…. ¿tu crees que ella lo hizo?.. ¿Lo crees?**_

_**Les ordeno que no se metan en los asuntos del estado, esto es desde ahora es confidencial, por favor no se entrometan**_- dijo Gaara antes de perderse en su inmensa habitación. Los dos sabían que esa orden la dio como jefe de la aldea por lo que cualquier reclamo seria ignorado de la manera más cortante y distante posible, para que tomaran su lugar en ese asunto: ninguno.

Temari ya no tenia ganas de comenzar una discusión con el mas voluble de la familia, no pretendía hacerlo por que tal vez él solo se encontraba confundido con todo ese proyecto que escondía más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, tal vez el sufrimiento revolvía sus pensamientos de modo tal que olvido por completo quien era esa persona y lo que significo,"¿todavía significaba?" , para su existencia ( la de Gaara). Podría ser cierto que esa dulce y torpe niña había traicionado a su nación, amigos, a su nueva familia… ¿siquiera era coherente pensarlo? Entonces fue recordando lo que Jiraya le comento a cerca de esa misión, deteniendo en cierta cosa que parecía molestarle al Sannin _– __**venia huyendo de ahí con un pergamino, ahora que lo medito no se si la emboscada era para nosotros o para ella **_**– **se difumaba ese recuerdo dentro de su razón, quedándole una cosa por contestar ¿por que la perseguían? ¿Para quién era esa información? Tal vez…. Si tenían pruebas contra su pequeña amiga, aun así su corazón le indicaba que ellos se equivocaban.

Volteo a mirar de reojo a kankuro, desde el día que le anunciaron su muerte, se encontraba muy malhumorado, sus reacciones eran hasta cierto punto impredecibles, por lo que temió que esa ultima orden de su súper jefe acabara con la poca paciencia del marionetista. Sin embargo nada sucedió, simplemente salio de la casa sin decir que rumbo tomaría, de todas formas su hermana no pensaba detenerlo pues cada quien debía aclarar sus ideas de manera autónoma. La rubia decidió irse a dormir silenciosamente, sin saber nada más.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando escucho un estruendo muy fuerte en la casa, fue un golpe seco como si se tratase de una tormenta de arena, pero todavía no era tiempo de ese clima, apresuradamente salio de su habitación para ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

La escena era sorprendente: ¿sus dos hermanos entrenando? No, realmente era una lucha aparentemente a muerte en la habitación de Gaara, ambos chicos parecían demasiado concentrados en sus repetidos ataques para percatarse de la presencia de Temari en la puerta, desde ahí la chica alcanzo a oír.

_**Eres un maldito bastardo**_**-** decía un encolerizado Kankuro, mientras escapaba de la arena buscando un claro para golpear a Gaara, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo era muy superior al que recordaba la rubia, los tres eran muy buenos en combate a larga distancia, sin embargo esos movimientos eran de Taijutsu avanzado.

_**Te tengo estupido**_**-** dijo el marionetista mientras su puño chocaba en contra la mandíbula del pelirrojo haciéndolo rebotar contra la pared por un instante. Se encontraban cara a cara dispuestos continuar, uno con su arena y el otro con sus marionetas, en el momento que empezaban de nuevo una gran ráfaga de viento los separo.

**¿**_**Que les sucede bakas? ¿Por qué hacen esto? No les importa……**_**-** grito Temari

_-__**Cállate, ese imbecil debía pagar**_** –** grito con odio el marionetista, mientras dirigía una mirada de repulsión a su hermano menor _– __**Fue tu culpa que se fuera**_ – finalizo, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

La maternal chica se acerco a su hermano menor, para saber que había sucedido _**-¿que fue lo que paso? ¿Por que estaban peleando**__?_

- por alguien que no vale la pena mencionar- Gaara se limito a decirlo con cierta nostalgia.

**-¿Qué le dijiste a kankuro para que se enojara tanto? Nunca lo había visto así.**

El pelirrojo no contesto, no sabia si por vergüenza o por que realmente era su culpa _**– sólo le dije que Matsuri…… la verdad**__ -_ dijo tratando de tragar un poco de saliva que se mezclaba con la sangre de su boca _-__**creo que debo ir a hablarle.**_

Instintivamente el brazo de temari se interpuso **-** _**No, mejor lo haré yo. En este momento volverían a pelear, vete a lavar y espérame aquí-**_Dándole un beso en la frente para tranquilizar a su hermanito. Caminado con paso firme a la habitación del kankuro, por que ella pensaba que como siempre, él había iniciado la pelea, miro de reojo dentro.

Un pequeño suspiro inundaba la habitación de el castaño, uno que nunca podría oír de nuevo, la rabia invadía de nuevo su cuerpo a la vez que aventaba hacia cualquier lado las cosas en su escritorio, golpeando contra la pared hasta que saco toda esa furia, cayendo de rodillas sobre un par de guantes que se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas mezcladas de impotencia…. De ¿amor?

Esa escena impacto a la Temari bastante, ¿que es lo que sucedió en esa habitación? Eso la agobiaba al igual que conocer la razón de la extrema tristeza de su hermano, saber que le afectaba tanto.

_**¿Por que? ¿Porque me dejaste solo…….?-**_ decía el chico abrazando ese par de guantes.

Ya mirando con más atención Temari pudo ver que tenía entre las manos, eran unos guantes negros, ella los conocía bien por que se los regalo al día siguiente de que se convirtiera en la alumna de él actual kazekage, se los obsequio a su querida amiga Matsuri. En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, los recuerdos empezaron a golpearla como una ventisca, siempre la había amado en silencio, desinteresadamente, atrás del escenario de su hermano menor; esperando, solo eso esperando que le diera una oportunidad de sanar el corazón de esa perturbada niña que hacia que su existencia valiera la pena: Gracias al verdadero amor.

Unos pequeños que observaban todo lo que acontecía esos tres chicos, veían que su plan empezaba a funcionar… ¿otra vez? Querían saber a quienes les tocaría esta vez realizar la tarea prometida, aunque si eran descuidados podrían escucharlos en uno que otro sueño, esperaban, aguardaban que despertara quien tanto tiempo huyo de sus deber.

-_**Recuerdas... como era el amor?**_

_**-mmm... si. Cuando él estaba junto a mí esa sensación calida... quiero volver a sentirla**_

_**- ¿Cuando será el momento?**_

_**- ya muy pronto, cuando despierte de ese largo sueño, nos ayudara**_

_**-Pero... ¿querrá hacerlo?**_

_**- ese siempre ha sido su destino aunque no lo recuerde... sólo hay que aguardar un poco más**_


	5. Confesiones

Capitulo 5: Confesiones…

Capitulo 5: Confesiones….

Dos sombras permanecían inmóviles dentro de la habitación, silenciosas en un muestra de afecto que se demoro en llegar hacia mucho tiempo… intercambiando pequeños destellos de vida a un alma que moría irremediablemente entre los recuerdos de las cosas que nunca pasaron; de su amor perdido… una vez más, a pesar de que la culpa no era de nadie, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza queriendo creerlo, pero en su corazón culpaba sólo a un hombre por la desgracia de su pequeña amiga. Las palabras sobraban en esa habitación, ya que los corazones de dos extraviados de los camino de la verdad se volvían a encontrar en el momento preciso, en el crucero de la vida.

Ese pequeño momento de reconciliación fue interrumpido por un abrupto movimiento de Kankuro , mandando a su hermana suave pero firmemente lejos de su cuerpo, separándolos de nuevo, mientras él volteaba su rostro hacia el cielo nocturno.

_**-Deberías marcharte, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de tocar la puerta-**_ decía kankuro tratando de ocultar sus llorosos ojos de la poca luz que se asomaba por las rendijas de su alcoba.

Ahora que comprendía todo la mujer le hablo afectuosamente_**-¿de que demonios hablas?,**__**primero te quedas callado todo el viaje y de repente atacas a Gaara sin ninguna razón**_– dijo de manera desconcertante, en esos momentos quería un poco de confianza - ¿_**Por qué? Maldita sea, simplemente dime que te sucede…….**_

_**Por favor déjate de estupideces, creo que mejor deberías ir a curar a tu queridísimo hermanito….-**_ dijo con sarcasmo él castaño mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa- _**no vaya ser que su linda cara quede marcada… vamos ve, aquí nadie te necesita**__._

**-**_**Eso es muy injusto, sabes que los quiero por igual, es que…bueno tú sabes cuanto a sufrido y yo… nosotros desde ese día queremos su bienestar**_- dijo excusándose por la excesiva atención que le daba al kazekage.

_**- No me importa, ya te dije que te vayas, no quiero hablar contigo ni con ese sabelotodo. Ustedes no entienden nada de ella……- **_la rabia se apoderaba poco a poco a la vez de su razón y cuerpo.

_-__**Mira ya no nos estemos engañando, se perfectamente cual es el dueño de esos guantes…..- **_dijo señalando rápidamente a la mano izquierda de su hermano – _ahora explícame por que los tienes… (Aunque la respuesta yacía dentro de su razón)_

_¿__**Cuál es el punto? Mejor ve a consolar a tu pequeño hermano… umm….Pero se me olvidaba que a él no le importa nada de ella**_** - ** sonreía mientras levantaba los brazos mostrando la gracia que le hacia de mofarse del Kazekage - _**ya se, por que no hacemos una fiesta en honor nuestro gran líder ¿Eh?.. No te parece divertido…. Para celebrar al gran kazekage que siempre tiene la razón y lee las mente de todos... ja jajaja **_– cada vez se parecía menos al chico que creía conocer perfectamente Temari, algo había cambiado…

_-__**no tienes derecho de decir eso, tú sabes lo difícil……-**_ decía enojada y a la vez triste de escuchar esas palabras de esos labios

_-__**Ya vamos con la maldita cantaleta de siempre, "pobrecito, cuanto ha sufrido, hemos sido muy malos", bla, bla, bla ya me tienen harto con eso, es por eso que todos lo aman sin siquiera conocerlo….-**_ caturreaba como niño de preescolar que quiere imitar de manera ofensiva a los demás. Exactamente cuando termino de hablar recibió una bofetada de la rubia, esta ya no aguantaba que insultaran a quien arriesgaba la vida por su aldea y su país, simplemente el parecía una insolencia.

Su hermana lo miraba con miedo_**- no se que te ha pasado, pero no puedo permitir que hables así de nuestro kage… nuestro hermano…. no entiendo tu deseabas protegerlo pero ahora… él no ha hecho nada.**_

**- **_**precisamente por eso, no ha hecho nada por que no la conoce….ni siquiera protesto sobre la poca evidencia, además para mí es obvio que lo vas apoyar… como siempre. Vete no deseo pelear más contigo esta noche y tampoco voy a hablar con él, así que no vengas de intermediario**_** –** dijo con una voz firme y melancólica.

Tratando de cambiar la opinión de su hermano la chica replico_- pero, por que no me dices que sucede, yo quiero entender y…._

_**Vete ahora mismo o te saco a la fuerza…. ¡¡ LARGATE!! **_**–** Grito ferozmente al vez que tomaba un kunai _**- no me importa usarlo si no sales de mi habitación…….-**_ dijo apuntado directamente a un brazo de la ninja que miraba atemorizada quien alguna vez llamo "hermano".

_**Eres injusto con Gaara, por que no le he podido contar nada….**_**-** decía la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta en la que quedo clavado el kunai que se destinaba para ella.

El moreno empezaba a hablar solo: _Que importa, no ya no…no sabe nada de ti, nadie lo sabe… ¿Por qué me dejaste tan sólo?, volvamos a verla… me mentiste mi querida, ahora se quedaran callados los tenshis del cielo ya la aurora se desplomara en mis hombros….-_ decía con un profundo dolor dirigiéndose a un taza de té – s_i tan sólo me hubieras enseñado a leerlo podría saber …._- no dijo más simplemente dejo envolverse por la penumbras del resentimiento y los celos, que carcomían lo poco que quedaba aun de su espíritu. Estaba tan cansado, no podía más así que se quedo dormido al pie de su ventana, soñando con los días que nunca podría disfrutar, queriendo creer en aquellas palabras, pensando en lo inevitable en el destino…. Estaba perdido en su subconsciente, un lugar donde era muy difícil entrar , donde podía estar a salvo de las miradas acusadoras de su hermana y las dudas del kazekage, sabia que a veces se llegaba a ese zona donde las almas mortales se podrían encontrar, necesitaba llegar…….. Escuchaba unas voces lejanas, infantiles, calidas que parecían conocidas:

Estoy harto de esperar…. Mejor debemos tomar las riendas del asunto

Deberías callarte y aprender a escuchar las verdades del silencio, la pureza de la naturaleza…

La calidez, quiero sentirla nuevamente, pero ¿donde estas? ¿Cómo te encontrare?...

Como podrá salvarnos, quien le enseñara….a creer en…..

Olvídalo, quédate quieto que pronto volverá a nosotros bendecida mil veces más por nuestro padre……..

Y otra vez juntaremos nuestras manos, nuestras almas permanecerán juntas… ya es el momento, es hora de cumplir el destino…..

Sayonara, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi amor………

Las voces se despedían, se marchaban a lo lejos envueltas en la oscuridad de la nostalgia del pasado…. Él sentía la tristeza de esas dos almas que no podían encontrarse, que parecían ocultarse de peligros inimaginables para los ojos humanos, esos incrédulos…….. Una voz madura, parecida a la de una anciana tarareaba una canción de cuna melodiosamente….

**- **_**Muchacho no te quedes ahí, pasa la noche es demasiado fría. Por cierto tu problema esta resuelto aunque tu ya lo sabias….**_**-**con una sonrisa muy tenue, dulce, experimentada, de esas que esconden mas de lo que aparentan.

- _**Gracias, pero yo…no debería estar aquí……-**_dijo un confuso kankuro, mientras volteaba a su alrededor queriendo hallar lago conocido, pero sabiendo que se encontraba en el sitio correcto.

-_**No es culpa de nadie, la ira no te deja ver el camino que toma ahora el curso del mundo. Cada vez que sonríes los ángeles se regocijan…..**_

_- __**Pero no entiende lo que acabo de perder, nadie …..-**_un nudo en la garganta no lo dejo continuar, su dulce voz retumbaba en sus odios.

- _Lo que ¿¿ perdiste?? Estas buscando en el lugar equivocado mira hacia la luna, pero creo que se acabo tu tiempo, es momento de despertar-_ dijo mirando hacia un reloj de la pared que no daba la hora ni siquiera se movía, apresuradamente llevando una bandeja con Té.

_- pero que pasa, espere necesito preguntarle de ella……-_ de un momento a otro se encontró gritando en las tinieblas de su habitación, nuevamente sólo, aferrándose al recuerdo, a la imaginación, al asco, al odio… giro hacia el cielo claro, era noche de luna llena igual que otras tantas, esto le hizo recordar una frase que siempre alentaba a la pequeña Matsuri, " en el reflejo de la luna vemos a nuestros seres queridos para siempre y en su alas al verdadero amor", así jamás los extrañaras por que siempre estarán contigo.

_**- Conmigo eh…, será verdad mi "luciérnaga" – **_ decía como si alguien le estuviese escuchando sus patéticas palabras, su entorpecido lamento, pero ya no quedaba nada más por perder simplemente se quedo mirándola en todo su esplendor, aquello le daba cierta calidez que le confortaba, de verdad se sentía que estaba acompañado, que eran verdad todas esa palabras que alguna vez el dijo aquella niña.

Mientras tanto Temari se paseaba preocupaba por la actitud del su castaño hermano, no sabia que decirle a su hermano menor, al parecer su intromisión sólo empeoro las cosas de manera insospechada, simplemente daba vueltas por la cocina hasta que detuvo su mirada en un hueco en la alacena dos botellas faltaban **- **_**Ya se, se emborracho, por eso esta así, hablare nuevamente con él mañana-**_concluyo la rubia, aunque se le escapa un detalle, que le diría a Gaara, seguramente le seguía esperando . Sin encontrar ninguna buena excusa por que no quería mentirle, se dirigió con paso lento y nerviosamente por las escaleras que daban al pasillo de la habitación de Gaara, pensó en tocar pero la puerta estaba entreabierta dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo dormitando en el balcón. Inmediatamente quiso darse la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz del kaze claramente decir -_no __**trates de evitarme, dime que te ha contado **_**–** dijo de forma bastante tranquila sin mostrarse del todo.

Descubierta **-** _**yo, este...bueno… la verdad no me dijo nada importante**_ – decía tratando de disimular lo decepcionante que fue su visita.

_**Dime que es lo que tengo que saber, así sabré como resolverlo….**_**- **dijo determinadamente el pelirrojo.

_**De que hablas…no tengo nada que…-**_ dijo más nerviosa la chica ocultando sus temblorosas manos en su pecho, cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por una voz fría que cortaba la tranquilidad falsa de ese lugar.

_**Por favor ese escándalo era imposible de ignorar, se que esta muy enojado**_**-** dijo con un tono de voz fuerte– _**pero debes decirme todo lo que sabes ahora**_**-** esta vez parecía un ruego, raro por parte del Ninja más poderoso de la Arena.

Bueno este… si…me lo dijo Jiraya.

**Flash back**

Bueno recuerdo que me dirigía a la villa de lluvia, a recaudar más información sobre el laboratorio de Akatsuki, que fue desmantelado de forma instantánea cuando supimos sus secreto. Debía existir alguien que pudiera darme información sobre el verdadero propósito de esa organización, ya que parece ser que ellos seguían órdenes de alguien mucho más poderoso. Me encontraba en las afueras de la villa, ideando un plan para entrar sin ser reconocido como una amenaza, seguía pensando cuando pasaron tres ninjas de la villa buscando algo desesperadamente, pensé que tal vez querían encontrar al intruso decidí camuflagearme. Lo extraño fue ver aun chica del aldea de la arena corriendo con varios rufianes atrás, yo como todo un caballero (ya que la chava esta de buen ver) la fui ayudar, mi sorpresa fue verme en una pelea de proporciones mayúsculas apara una jovencita tan inexperimentada, dos jóvenes de la villa me ayudaban; pensé que seria cosas de niños acabar con esa pelea. Lo extraño fue que no podíamos utilizar ningún Jutsu, por lo que mas bien ella nos estaba protegiendo de los ataques raros de eso hombres; "parecía que deseaban enormemente algo que tenía en su posesión" no eran técnicas que antes hubiera vistos, de todas formas la chica nos protegía al igual que lo que escondía en su chaleco.

- no _puedo permitirlo, no… debes decirle a esa apersona cuanta la amas, el silencio de los años ha hecho madurar sus sentimientos y ahora sabe…_.- decía la Joven de manera misteriosa

-_ummm, no te preocupes yo soy un…….._

_- Se que eres un legendario sannin, pero esta lucha no te corresponde….sólo deseo que tengas esto_- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel – _debes dárselo a Temari de la Villa oculta de la Arena ella sabe exactamente que es………_

_- pero…. Yo… debo_ – decía un cansado Jiraya, aparentando un estado superior de fuerza.

- _No podrán derrotarlos, encuentre la felicidad que ha estado frente a usted desde hace mucho tiempo_ – decía la chica con una sonrisa amable y a la vez melancólica.

Se planto enfrente de nosotros, que no podíamos mover ni un solo dedo, dejo a dos de sus oponentes casi muertos mientras el que parecía el líder nos acorralaban mas hacía el precipicio.

- _no podrás escapar, aun eres débil… sólo deberías gritar como un perro a medio morir de miedo, de todas formas no valdrá la pena _– un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros decía de manera burlona dirigiéndose a la castaña.

- _Estas equivocado, si valió la pena… tu... no entiendes…._- decía mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un trozo rojo de papel – _ahora mismo… regresaras…_ - terminaba de decir la oración cuando saco tres kunais que envolvía con un pedazo del papel rojo.

- _No se debe tratar así a las mujeres, no te lo permitiré_ – dijo un seguro Jiraya

_- este estúpido acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, luciérnaga ja jaja_ – decía mientras levantaba una espada…un chorro desangre escurría por le espada, salpicándole la cara del contrincante - _sacrificando la vida por los débiles humanos, no has cambiado………_

La pequeña chunnin tenía atravesado parte del pulmón y corazón, no habría manera de curarla, su sacrificio era muerte segura, pero por que hacerlo por un anciano, ¿Por qué? sin embargo parecía estar completamente feliz.

_- Por que te espera el amor……. Así morimos tú y yo Gabriel, Sayonara……. _- mientras decía una pequeña oración.

-_eres una maldita, de todas formas no lo podrás cambiar, vayamos al infierno juntos como en el principio_ – dijo entre carcajadas, por que le parecía muy divertido morir así, junto a su querida…. Cada kunai estaba pegado en el pecho de cada agresor, volviéndolos uno. Con el último aliento de vida se lanzo junto con el chico de cabellos negros al precipicio.

- _No se, que paso, todo fue muy confuso, ellos ni siquiera me tocaron sin embargo estaba realmente cansado, simplemente me desmaye_ – de repente como si recordara algo sumamente importante, toco uno de sus bolsillos – _mira esto es lo que me dijo que te diera. Me pareció muy tierna, no se por que la perseguían, pero no eran miembros de Akatsuki quisiera encontrarle sentido a todo._

**Fin del Flash back**

_- __**Esto es para ti**_ - decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que ponía un trozo de papel y una botellita en su mano- _**es para tu un soplo de tu corazon.**_

_- __**¿pero que?... si yo no tengo nada**_** –** dijo un extrañado Gaara.

**- **_**Realmente solo tres personas lo saben, Sakura, Matsuri y yo…**_**.-** dijo **suspirando – **_**cuando te revivieron Sakura fue la que se di cuenta de un problema cardiaco muy raro que padeces, que sólo con cirugía se podría corregir**__._

_**- Entonces por que demonios no me han operado **_**-** gritando fuertemente demandaba una explicación.

_**- Por que… no tenías posibilidad de sobrevivir…….. Pero si no hacíamos algo tu vida se acortaría a la mitad**_

- _**Entonces esto que es**_**-** dijo señalando la botellita.

- _**Es una medicina, un secreto guardado en un templo de la Villa de la Lluvia, yo creí que no la obtendríamos…**_

El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, como era posible que hubiera desconfiado de ella después de que murió por salvarle la vida….

**Temari **continuo – **ella **_**estaba obsesionada con tenerla a cualquier precio, por eso quería hacerse fuerte…. Ahora comprende a Kankuro. Que duermas bien.**_** -** La rubia desapareció tras cerrar la puerta, debía dormir tanto ajetreo la fatigo bastante.

Mientras tanto un desconsolado Gaara pensaba en los momentos que vivió con su alumna, la única persona que sabiendo todo lo que decían por ahí, no tuvo ningún prejuicio, al contrario lo acepto exactamente como era, preocupándose siempre por su bienestar mental, apoyándolo cuando la mayoría desconfiaban. Sentía que un vació le comía el alma, mientras sostenía la botellita, esa simple cosa por la que deseo morir sin impórtale nada más sin pensar en lo sólo que lo dejo. Cansado coloco la medicina en el buró (o mesita de noche) "¿es por eso que me desmayo tan seguido?" pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se tocaba el pecho, algo que ninguna vez hacia por los malos recuerdos que venían a su mente.

No podía creer lo equivocado que estaba con ella, darse cuenta tan tarde de lo que significaba para él, lo mucho que la extrañaba, los deseos enormes de verla reír o llorar, Si ya era tarde para darse cuenta, percatarse de lo enamorado que estaba de esa mujer. El dolor era tan inmenso, tan profundo que le perforaba las entrañas, era una perdida tan injusta por que fue en el momento en que decidió aceptar que sentía mucha más que una amistad por ella.

_**Ummmm…. Aunque yo nunca bebo.. pero esto es una ocasión especial verdad Matsuri**_ – decía mientras se servia un poco de Sake tibio, así empezó una copa tras otra hasta que se termino varias botellas. Ya estando completamente ebrio empezó a comprender cual era la molestia de su hermano, era algo muy claro, hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta antes que él, en los callados pensamientos de su hermano mayor se escondían suspiros de amor.

El kazekage se balanceaba tratando de llegar a su cama, todo a su alrededor se movía aunque ya se encontraba quieto en su cama perdiéndose, alejándose, muriendo…. Derramando una y otra lagrima sobre su pálida piel, apretando fuertemente su almohada cerrando los ojos para poder visualizar la última vez que hablaron…...hasta que se el sueño producido por la bebida lo sedo completamente durmiéndolo.

¿Cómo nace el amor?... Nadie lo sabe con certeza por que si alguien conociera la respuesta, manipular los sentimientos de los demás no seria ningún problema; simplemente llega como un monzón que inesperadamente se convierte en huracán que destruye todo lo que hasta ese momento se ha construido, cambia tu mundo envolviendo en una extraña atmósfera de deseos, anhelos, sueños que nos hipnotizan sacándonos de la realidad. Pero al volver caemos rápidamente a la cuenta de que nada será como queremos y pocas veces la felicidad de quien amamos, la persona más importante para nosotros, estará a nuestro lado.

Es algo que al principio no se puede (no se quiere aceptar) asimilas abandonar a esa persona, es lo más duro, tan difícil como verle en brazos de otro, así es como empieza el verdadero tormento del amor, las lagrimas de sangre que el corazón derrama al instante de recordar ese "amor" no correspondido, al sentir que aquel cariño que profesa a "otro" nuca será para ti. Aun así sigues a su lado, sigues por que es una droga para ti, necesitas esa dosis un poco mas de ese aroma, de esos labios moviendo rítmicamente al hablar, esos ojos, ese cabello que en conjunto es un espectáculo irreal fuera de este mundo; pero al final te duele, te ahoga, te envenena un poco más el alma, hasta convertirte en tu esclavo, hasta dominar todo tu ser…. Y es cuando pocos pueden escapar.

En diferente habitaciones los dos varones soñaban cada uno con los pesares de la vida que ya no podrían compartir con su amada eso insignificantes momentos que hacen la vida. Fue una noche completamente agitada para los tres hijos del cuarto kazekage, en la que los secretos que los separaban fueron descubiertos.

La rubia y su afán de proteger al hermano que le negó todo el cariño en un principio, el marionetista que ocultaba su amor por su amiga buscando sólo la felicidad de ella y el pelirrojo que no tuvo el valor suficiente para detenerla.

_La mañana esta realmente fresca_ – decía la shinobi del gran abanico – _**creo que voy a preparar el desayuno…. Wafles, si eso es lo único que le gusta a Gaara que no es asqueroso-**_ la verdad cocina horrible hasta el consentido del kazekage podía hacer parecer su comida deliciosa comparada con la de la rubia.

Ya pasaban de la diez cuando kankuro se levanto, algo era diferente, se sentía con una tremenda paz, como si todo se hubiera arreglado y arrepentido por la manera que trato a su hermano**- voy a ir a hablar con el , debo disculparme después de todo no es su culpa –** dijo aliviado y bastante animado.

Temari miro de reojo a su cansado hermano Kankuro- buenos días gruñón- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua de forma amistosa

_**-**__**buenas…este... Perdón por lo de anoche es que... no se que me paso…. –**_ dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de que su disculpa fuera aceptada.

**- **_**No importa, después me cuentas. Ahora a desayunar –**_ dijo sonrientemente, mientras veía su intento de wafles.

_**-**__**Arigato, Bueno pues que aproveche**_ "dios mió me voy a enfermar, ¿por que hace comer? Crudo, es algo… noooooooooooooooooo" pensaba con los ojos grandes y blancos.

_- __**¿ te gusto?...-**_ lo miraba con sus ojitos todos brillantes de corderito.

_**- ummmmmm... Que rico….**_ "donde estará Gaara, para que sufra conmigo" pensaba mientras su cara aparecían lagrimas falsas.

_**-ire a ver a Gaara, él nunca se levanta tan tarde -**_Dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba el delantal. Abrió la puerta y dijo para si misma _– __**hay esto huele a borracho**_** – **al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la nariz. Al habitación estaba súper desordenada, y varias botellitas de Sake regadas en el piso así como la ropa del kazekage _- __**Despierta Gaara casi son las once de la mañana.**_

_**¿ Nani?... hip..hip…**_** - **decía asomando la cabeza el pelirrojo ojitos desorbitados y todavía mareado, una expresión completamente graciosa que su hermana nunca había visto antes** -**_**Pero que están gracioso….eh .. hip….. Dime….**_** – **tenía sus mejillas rojitas.

Dándose cuenta de la situación penosa del pelirrojo la mayor de los tres apenas acertó decir _**-¿todavía estas borracho?**_

_- claro que no-_ dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse con poco éxito ya se dio la vuelta y se cayo de la cama – _**jijiji… pero que chistosa te ves el día de hoy….. hip…hip…. Estas mucho más gorda…. Ji jiji.**_

T**emari** lo mira con un poquito de odio y una gota de sudor en la frente mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación sin pensar de un puñetazo.

**Gaara** un poquito más sobrio dice _- __**con razón Shikamaru dice que las mujeres son un problema **_**– **decía mientras se frotaba el chichón.

_**-**__**así no puedes salir, pero ya se quien te ayudara-**_ sonreía maliciosamente.

_**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy… esta helada…. ¿Me quieres matar?**_**-** decía titiritando **Gaara** mientras el agua helada recorría todo su cuerpo – _**Yo me puedo bañar sólo.**_

_**Por dios ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie. Hermanito quien iba decir que podías tomar tanto…Creo que ahora te invitare a beber... jajaja... Si te quedan ganas**__ –_ decía Kankuro muy entretenido con la escena- _**por cierto discúlpame por lo de anoche, estaba fuera de mi **_**-** decía mientras sostenía al kaze.

-_**No hay problema…yo… sólo…no la supe valorar……**_

_**-No pensé…Que... Bueno… tu sabes...**_

_**-no dejare que las cosas se queden así….**_

Un agradecido kankuro cambio a un expresión sumamente dulce - _**gracias, ella se merece……-**_ya no pudo continuar, por que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Eso lo distrajo un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de enfermo del kaze era demasiado tarde _**– Joder Gaara, me has vomitado el brazo **_**- **el chico pelirrojo estaba encorvado devolviendo todo. Después de limpiar todo y ayudar a vestir a Gaara, kankuro bajo a la sala para hablar de la situación con la rubia.

_**- ya se quedo dormido-**_ dijo kankuro

_- __**que bien, espero que pueda descansar**_

_**- lo dudo, va a tener una súper cruda ja ja ja**_

**-**_**no te burles, que a ti te pasaba igual. Además se le tiene que pasar, por que ya lo vino a buscar baki……**_

_- __**Ummm… ¿te dijo para que?**_

_**- Si…parece ser que Jiraya ha enviado el informe de la pelea….**_

_**- ¿¿Y que paso??**_

_**- Pues… ya podremos aceptarla nuevamente como shinobi de la arena**__- _dijo la rubia triunfalmente

_**- que bien…. Hay que decirle a Gaara…-**_ dijo con la característica vida que emanaba.

- _bueno, creo que tendrás que despertarlo….._

**- **_**Si…. –**_dijo maliciosamente. Mientras subía hasta la habitación del kazekage

_**- despierta dormilón… vamos, que a los borrachos no se les tiene compasión… ji ji…**_

Con cara de susto voltea a verlo _**– pero si es tan temprano…..-**_ decía un deplorable pelirrojo

_- __**ya son las dos…. Y tiene que ir a una reunión con el consejo…….**_

- **¿Qué? ¿Es tan tarde?…… pero como voy a ir así…**

_**- no**__** te preocupes aqui esta esto-**_Dijo señalando un levanta muertos, si los conocen saben bien que te quitan lo borracho y hasta la cruda.

Todavía sintiéndose un poco mal se dirigió hasta el punto de reuniones, dejando a todos sorprendidos cuando se sentó y se empezó a tomar un agua mineral. Escucho atentamente todo lo que se había informado y se alegro bastante que todo fuera un mal entendido, una tumba ese era el trato pero era más que suficiente para él. Ese día había recuperado esa relación que sentía perdida con sus hermanos y además se comprendió mejor así mismo, sólo quedaba irse a despedir de su alumna…… como debió ser desde el principio….. a lo lejos las tres figuras veían el atardecer de una manera diferente, extasiados en el nombre de una tumba ( simbólica por supuesto).

Mientras tanto en la villa de las nubes el Raikage, daba la bienvenida a su sucesor.

**- **_**creo que debemos afianzar mas nuestras alianzas con la Suna, debes aprender**_**….**

_**- Si, arigatou por este gran Honor…**_

**-**_**bueno, márchate debo entrenarla**_- dijo mientras señalaba aun chica de unos 16 años…

**- **_**que aburrido…. Otra vez tener que leer todos esos libros…… que hueva..**_**-** decía la chica de cabello verdosos - _ya estoy harta de estar encerrada todo el día….._

_**- Kodoku…Debes aprender a respetarme….**_

_**- ya, ya… viejito vamos a entrenar…**__ -_ dijo sonrientemente.

**- **_**serás…..-**_dijo con una gota en la frente.

Las dos siluetas se perdían entre los pasillos de la inmensa mansión, dirigiéndose a su peculiar lugar de entrenamiento.

El sensei caminada apresuradamente _- __**bueno, el próximo punto es la villa de la roca y al final La villa oculta de la arena, pero aun no estas lista**_**...**

Con los brazos en la espalda la chica despreocupadamente contesto _**- no te preocupes, se lo que tengo que hacer-**_pero al terminar la oración la tristeza salio a flote.

**-**_**debes olvidarlo, tú destino esta marcado… desde siempre**_**…**

Tratando de entender la chiquilla respondió -_**Yo… lo se…Pero…. Lo haré a su debido tiempo….-**_ decía de manera determinada, pensando en las casualidades del mundo, en lo inevitable, en todo lo que tuvo que perder.


	6. Invitados inesperados

Capitulo 6 Invitados inesperados

Capitulo 6 Invitados inesperados

Los caminos del desierto son inciertos es tan fácil perderse, todo es exactamente igual, te cansas, te aburres, fatigas de la misma vista por que todo se repite una y otra vez, las tormentas son aun peores si el rumbo no estaba lo suficientemente claro pierdes rápidamente la orientación y lo único que queda es morir de insolación, sed , desesperación por que la arena es mortal para aquellos que no la conocen perfectamente, prácticamente se los traga.

- _**que melllooooo…. Que imbecilada…. **_– decía divertida una sonriente chica de cabellos verdosos.

- _**Por favor, deberías aprender a respetar, eres muy grosera……**_- Recriminaba un hombre vestido con una capa negra hasta los pies.

**- **_**Ya… si el estupidito ese es un alzado ¿Acaso crees que no lo se?**__ "aunque dicen que es atractivo, ya veré" __**Debo aparentar por que si no……**_- esta vez estaba más seria.

**- Encontrarla, terminar de unir las………** "_pero que…maldita mocosa ya esta imitándome otra vez, como me molesta"_

- _**huuuuuuy ya parece que el mundo esta en nuestras manos… ja ja jaja…**_ "_aunque a veces lo pareciera" __**Discúlpeme Nihongi - sama, ya sabe me dejo llevar por la emoció**__n _- al mismo tiempo que sacaba su lengua en forma aniñada.

- _**Pero que…. Aprende a respetar nuestro sensei**_ - decía un chico de ojos negros, mientras le daba un súper zape a la chica.

- ¡¡_**¿por que lo hiciste?!**_- Las lágrimas se le salían aunque intentara detenerlas – _**Eres un pesado, no eres mas que un ególatra **_- Grito medio ahogadamente.

- ¡_**YA BASTA! Kodoku, Teruki**_- los miraba de forma amenazadora – _**Se calman, si pierden la concentración las arenas no tragaran **_ _"pero que mocosos, creen saberlo todo" vamos hay que continuar, debemos llegar antes de anochecer._

" _pinché estúpido, se cree tan inteligente, tan guapo ,tan interesante….. huuuuy me tiene ¡¡HARTA!! Pero me las va apagar ji ji ji no sabe lo que le espera"_ pensaba Kodoku riendo de forma macabra haciéndola ver como una desquiciada.

- **Estas…** "_pero que estoy haciendo, para que hablarle es una ignorante, sucia, escandalosa, irrespetuosa, parece un niño sólo es una molestia"_ pensaba Teruki frunciendo el ceño. El Sensei solo les observaba, sabia que en cualquier momento volverían a pelear por que esa parecía la única forma en que se comunicaban ni siquiera aparentaban la edad que en realidad tenían, unos mocositos que no parecían entender la relevancia del asunto; simplemente su condición de humanos los había dominado como a todas las personas en algún momento, eran comunes adolescentes.

Esa tormenta de arena era sumamente fuerte, tanto que todos los habitantes de Suna les fue ordenado no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, también al escuadrón Ninja de la entrada de la aldea se le ordeno mantenerse una precaución extrema; aunque de todas formas era imposible que alguien avanzara entre la fuerza destructiva del aire y la pesadez de los granos de arena que se pegaban al cuerpo, nadie llegaría con vida a la ciudad; aun así debían estar al pendiente de la seguridad de esta fuera la mejor.

Tres sombras se asomaban entre las dunas, su rostro era imposible de ver por la poca luz simplemente se notaban sus largas capas negras, con unos estampados en azul, apenas los veían algunos ninjas, pero al desaparecer entre la tormenta pensaron que sólo fue un espejismo, no había de que preocuparse pronto terminaría el desastre natural y todo volvería la normalidad.

**- **_**que asco, que cuidad tan fea…sin color, sin flores… no me gusta nada**_-Miraba disgustada la chica de cabellos verdosos.

**- **_**Pues si, pero que esperabas estamos a mitad del desierto**_**-** se le escapo decir al ojinegro.

_**- No puede ser**_ – grito asombrada Kodoku apuntando con el dedo – _**El señoriíto Teruki por fin se ha quejado de algo, creo que me voy a desmaya**_r- jugueteaba sumamente divertida.

- _**Niña tu siempre armando escándalo, debemos apresurarnos no…..**_" ya va interrumpir"

- _**si el mundo se acaba, pero yo también… me estoy muriendo de hambre, por favor quiero comer algo**_- miraba suplicante, con ojos de corderita a medio morir.

- _**Bueno, la verdad también quiero comer**_ – con su amable sonrisa el Sensei volteo a ver a sus dos aprendices "cuando pone esos ojos se ve tan bonita, como me la recuerda"

"Hasta que piensa un poquito, su cerebro de pulga por fin funciona" pensaba tranquilo Teruki. Mientras se perdían entre las calles de esa enorme villa, donde todas las casas parecían iguales, pasados como veinte minutos caminando sin rastro de vida la chica hablo:

_**- son unos flojos ni una tiendita ni nada**_- lloriqueaba Kodoku – ¿¿_**por que??**_ Acaso solo quieren que sufra, necesito nutrirme….. bua….

_**- ¡¡Que exagerada!! Comimos en la mañana**_- alzo ligeramente la voz el mayor de los tres - _**pareces una bebe**_- mientras la regañaba.

- _**se acercan tres jounin y cinco chunnins**_ - sonreía tranquilamente – _**que aburrido, no sirven para nada**_ – decía el moreno.

_**- que bien, unos inútiles que serán muy sencillos eliminar**_ – decía mientras detenía un kunai justo en frente de la cara de su maestro – _**por fin algo de diversión**_.

_**- háganlo, pero no pueden herir de muerte a ninguno **_– ordeno al instante el hombre al que llamaban sensei.

Los dos ninjas asintieron, rodeando a su maestro cruzando se brazos extremadamente calmados, sus enemigos no podrían ni acercarse a ellos. Parecían acorralados por los shinobis de la arena, que no paraban de gritar preguntas, a la par de maldiciones como "malditos, no se lo llevaran otra vez, lo protegeremos, no podrán con nuestro poder" claramente sintiéndose superiores a aquellos desconocidos.

_**- Vaya, vaya unos imbeciles**_ – dijeron al unisono los chicos extranjeros.

_**- tu eres el idiota por invadir nuestra villa**_ – gritaron furiosos algunos de ellos mientras avanzan a matar.

_**- Seibo…. Perdónanos **_– Los chicos de capas negras juntaron sus manos, en forma de rezo- _**De nada les servirá rogarle a**_ dios – al separar sus palmas kodoku tenia una bola de energía de color verdosa con la que empezó a formar varias flechas, Teruki por su parte formo dagas luminosas de color negro; mientras arrojaban con exacta puntería sus armas a sus débiles contrincantes dejándolos completamente fuera de combate.

- _**eso fue todo, que aburrido ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de divertirme **_– bostezaba la chica

_**- Si, que pérdida de fuerza. Que molesto.**_

-_**No deben decir eso, ustedes no son como ellos…espero que no se sobrepasaran**_ – temía el anciano – _**saben lo que pasaría…..**_

_**- ya ya , no mas regaños están inconscientes; nada fuera de lo normal**__ " que preocupón, si nosotros ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer"_

-_** no van a recordar nada **_– añadió el moreno – _**es lo mejor.**_

_**- Oigan**_- interrumpió seriamente la chica con cara sumamente seria- _**creo que….. Tengo más hambre**_ – un ruido monstruoso salía de su estomago arggg, arrggg, repetía.

_**- Creo que no es buena idea lo mejor es ir a ver al kazekage, lo mas rápido**_ – decía mas en forma de orden que de sugerencia el hombre mayor. Los alumnos le siguieron sin protestar, por que sabían que pedieron bastante tiempo, las cosas se empezarían a mover nuevamente.

Pasaron varios minutos para que los tres forasteros se dieran cuenta de que los poco aldeanos que se encontraban en los alrededores les huían, gritaban o corrían despavoridos, eso los dejos pensativos hasta que se percataron de que su vestimenta no era lo mas de moda por esos lugares.

-_**Bueno el calor arrecia y la verdad creo que ya es horade quitarse esta fastidiosa ropa, así tal vez alguien se digne a contestarnos**_- decía el líder del grupo a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero y desabrochaba su capa – _**vamos mocosos, quítenselo ya que estamos retrasados**_- Los dos alumnos obedecieron rápidamente, realmente ambos ya estaban hartos de esas calurosas ropas y sin ellas podían andar libremente. A pesar de la hora el anochecer era inminente, no quedaba más de media hora y querían llegar antes de que eso sucediera.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del kazakage su calma fue interrumpida por la abrupta aparición de un chunnin:

-_**Kazekage –sama, ha entrado a la villa unos extranjeros vestidos con largas capas negras**_..

- ¿_**Akatsuki?...no puede ser, nadie sobrevivió de esa organización**_ – dijo exaltándose un poco le pelirrojo

- _**Bueno… no estamos seguros…. Eso me ha informado varios aldeanos..**_

- _**Moviliza un escuadrón que revisen cada parte de la ciudad, rápido….**_

- _**Enseguida Gaara –sama**_

"no puede ser , como… todos ellos fueron derrotados, a menos que tuvieran miembros secretos" mientras se quitaba la molesta túnica de kazekage, tenia que salir a proteger a su villa, estos pensamientos mantuvieron su mente ocupada unos cuantos segundos, saco varios shuriken de uno de sus bolsillos y lo lanzo hacia su derecha.

- _**Que mal educado, así no se trata a un bella chica**_ – tomando cada uno de los shurikens que le fueron lanzados – _**ya veo que eres….**__ "bueno he de admitir que esta bastante guapo, pero ya me cayo gordo por su bienvenida"_

- _**Disculpe kazekage no sabe comportarse, ahora veras……**_ - tremendo golpe del chico moreno la envió al suelo.

- _**Que no sabes respetar a las mujeres**_ – dijo gritando eufóricamente la chica de cabello verde.

- _**No veo ninguna aquí**_ - sonreía maliciosamente.

- _**cállense y muestren respeto**_ – dirigió el sensei una mirada amenazadora- _**discúlpenos Kazekage –sama por no avisar que llegaríamos antes.**_

-¿_**Antes?**_ Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

- _**Si, yo soy Nihongi el Raikage de la villa oculta de las nubes y estos dos**_ - señalaba despectivamente a cada uno de sus acompañantes – _**son mis alumnos Kodoku y Teruki**_.

- _**Encantando de conocerlo kazekage –sama**_- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos fingiendo su amabilidad.

Al principió no comprendió esa escena, pero al poco recordó – _**soy Gaara Kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena, lo siento es…. Que sorpresa los esperábamos hasta la semana próxima. ..**_

_**- Si no fuera por nosotros el viejito se quedaría a dormir... jajajaja **_– interrumpió la chica – _**hey tu bonito, ya es hora de cenar y me muero de sueño **_- se dirigió a Gaara cerrándole un ojo coquetamente.

Algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica, contesto amablemente – _**es verdad deben estar muy cansados, le diré a Momo que les lleva sus habitaciones**_- "Pero la verdad que no se veían nada fatigados, además la tormenta….. "

-_**Arigato**_- decía un poco avergonzado el kage de las nubes- _**mañana podremos hablar**_.

- _**Por su puesto por favor siéntase como en su casa**_ – sonriendo levemente termino el pelirrojo, mientras su ayudante les enseñaba las habitaciones en las que habrían de dormir los tres forasteros, cada uno de ellos se acomodo para después salir a buscar la comida favorita de la chica "ramen" ya para ese momento se les había comunicado a todos en la ciudad que desde ese momento se hospedaría el Raikage allí para mejorar las relaciones con Suna.

Kodoku era una chica visiblemente alegre, impertinente y graciosa, de cabello verde en corte diagonal del lado derecho casi llegaba hasta la cintura, del izquierdo apenas tocaba su hombro, unos ojos verdes muy profundo, vestía una minifalda en color negro y un top de una sola manga del mismo color. Teruki un chico serio, calculador, amable y fácilmente irritable, cabello y ojos negros azulados, vestía pantalones y playera de manga corta negra y un chamarra rojo con negro. Y bueno el Raikage vestía pantalones azules y playera blanca, su cabello era corto y morado.

Para Gaara el día de trabajo había terminado, esa visita sólo lo altero más, de por si últimamente estaba distraído, era por la fecha en si, una que le hacia pensar en las cosas que no "quiso hacer" cuando tuvo la oportunidad…. la noche que perdió una parte de su vida; era el segundo aniversario de su muerte. A pesar de que no deseaba recordarlo, venia de golpe a su mente y le encogía un poco el corazón, salio lentamente de su oficina llevando un prendedor en forma de cerezo para perderse entre la espesa noche; al poco tiempo llego al lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez, en aquel donde compartió alegrías con otro ser. Simplemente se sentó en la barda a ver el campo de entrenamiento recordando melancólicamente su primera misión fuera del país… pero el recuerdo era tan real. Podía escuchar su voz claramente, "que hermosos son los cerezos" al voltear se encontró envuelto en miles de flores de cerezo y sintió que todos los recuerdos estaban presentes físicamente… no había que entender nada, sólo quería perderse en ese aroma, aunque fuera sólo un sueño.

Dos niños hablaban bajito, cerca del inconsciente Gaara:

_**- Mira, mira, así que es él **_- decía una niña de cabello blanco y ojos verdes de aproximadamente dos años.

_**- Ummm no puedo creerlo, es un humano….**_ – un niño contesto de la misma edad, pero de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.

_**- No seas así Tsuchi, si lo tratas mal ella no te lo perdonara …..**_- se acero para acariciar suavemente su frente.

_**- Midori, ya estas agarrando las costumbres de esa mocosa. Por cierto ¿donde están? la invocación estará completa en unos minutos y…**_

- _**No te preocupes por ellos llegaran, nunca han fallado-**_ Afirmo la niña con mucha confianza.

_**- Ya llegamos, mis amos**_ – dijo la chica de cabellos verdosos mientras hacia una reverencia, al igual que su compañero.

_**- Ha llegado el momento de traerla….espero que estén preparados**_ – decía el pelicastaño, mientras formaba unos sellos.

_**- creo que hemos demostrado cual es nuestro poder…**_- decía enojado Teruki.

Los dos pequeñitos formaron un conjunto de sellos e instantáneamente colocaron las manos en el suelo, una luz cegadora cubrió el campo dejando aparecer una figura borrosamente entre el polvo del suelo.

_**- ya esta lista para venir hacia acá… pero sus ¿ Dogus están listos?...**_

_**-Si, desde hace tiempo, sólo falta que deseara esto……..**_- afirmaba Tsuchi. Midori sólo asentaba tristemente por que sentía el dolor de aquella persona que era mencionada.

_**- ¿de verdad están preparados Sacerdotes?**_ – dirigiéndose a los adolescentes que aun seguían haciendo reverencia.

_**- Lo estamos... pero….- **_tímidamente interrumpia Kodoku

_**-Díganlo..…..-**_decía la distorsionada invocación.

- _**el Kami del Rayo occidental ha rehusado cooperar con nosotros, además nos sigue de cerca los akuryōs….**_- Afirmaba Teruki.

- _**bueno en cuento llegue el Matsuri **_(es un festival para alejar a los malos espíritus en el Shintoismo) _**deberán hacer la entrega de los Kami que han conseguido. Llegara en una semana y media **_- Terminando su oración desapareció rápidamente.

"es muy difícil todo esto, lograr que nos ayude, rogarle que venga… hacernos buscarla por tanto tiempo" _**supongo que habrá que llevarlo hasta su casa…**_.- Mirando al inconciente Gaara con flojera, por que la verdad no quería estropearse las uñas.

- _**Ya que tu lo has dicho primero Kodoku te cedo el gran Honor… de llevar al kazekage…**_ - decía burlonamente el moreno. Mientras los dos niños se extrañaban un poco de su relación, pero al mismo tiempo volvían a colocarse en las mochilas donde siempre los transportaban los chicos de la villa de la nubes.

Sin ganas la chica de cabello verdoso tomo al pelirrojo en sus hombros y se dirigió a donde se hospedaban en la mansión del kage, desde ese instante no volvieran a decir ni una palabra por que cada quien sabia perfectamente que pasaría en los siguientes días.

En otro lugar, alejado de todas las cosas que los humanos conocen dos seres platicaban de asuntos que a ningún humano le interesaría:

- _Los comienzos son un fastidio, siempre a la vuelta de la esquina debes cambiar algo que conocías, adaptarte como puedes a lo desconocido… o a lo que conocías muy bien hace tiempo. Cambiar de nombre, cambiar de cuerpo, cambiar tu cara, si cambiarlo todo cada aspecto de tu ser quedándote indefenso y vació, pero que mas da?? Hay que seguir adelante, para completar el cambio final, la ultima transformación que deberemos tomar en el camino de la vida, sin embargo los milenios te dejan modificarte muy poco, solo si pierdes todo en ese instante podrás ganar, sabrás el verdadero valor de la existencia, el significado de que tenga aliento en sus pulmones tal vez sea casualidad si le conoces; pero cuando sucede cambias tu inmortalidad por un pequeño destello de felicidad de amor. Cambiar la eterna cruz de los humanos, la envidia de los dioses, pelea de miles años desde que el mundo tiene memoria; tristes y tontos humanos que nunca pueden alcanzar sus anhelos por mucho, caen en la ambición, se ciegan de poder, de odio, se llenan de temor, de arrepentimiento, se emborrachan de falsos amores y tratan de justificar sus patéticas luchas, realmente los humanos son muy interesantes……_

- ¿_**de verdad? A mi me parecen bastante aburridos……**_- bosteza al terminar la frase mientras agarraba sus largos cabellos negros.

- _**No puedo creer que a pesar de todos los años que viviste ahí… no te dieras cuenta de su grandeza**_

_**- Lo van arruinar todo, como siempre, por ellos tenemos este problema**_

_**- Mas bien, por los humanos es que todavía nos podemos salvar **_- concluyo un joven de cabellos rubios – _**quiero saber como están ellos**_

- _**Bueno sólo han despertado dos… con el tercero tuvimos un problema**_… "hay pero tengo que decirle todo no puede verlo por si mismo"

-_**date prisa y dime cual es…**_

- _**Ya es la cuarta vez que se lo digo…. "**__¿pero es que nunca pone atención?, menudo patán" piensa la chica mientras acaricia las punta de sus cabellos___– _**La hija de los sacerdotes del País del Río….**_

- Si_**…. Ya me acorde, es la que no quiere dejarlo**_ - sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, como si un remordimiento de antaño se apoderara de él – _**pero, se que ahora ya esta preparándose**_ "mas bien esta resignada a no seguir escapando"

- _**Siiiii… esta lista para encontrarse con El sacerdote mayor y los otros dos**_

- _**debe apurarse……. Ya no podemos seguir interviniendo.**_

El sol reflejaba con inmensa fuerza en contra de las arenas del desierto, que se tornaron de color de oro, una mañana calurosa como de costumbre, fue el sonido de una voz bastante escandalosa quien despertó de su placentero sueño. "que extraño, pensé que había ido a… pero no... creo... Se que fue un sueño o tal vez una ilusión ( Genjutsu) no, eso es imposible nadie me ha podido atrapar con una. Debió ser un sueño, debe ser por que todavía no me acostumbro a tenerlos" meditaba acostado boca arriba el Kazekage.

Sueños….eh?? Por fin los tienes, por fin alcanzaste el objetivo de ser reconocido, respetado, querido , necesitado… sueños…siempre me pareció toda esta falsa vida, un sueño, esas alegrías, dolores, sufrimiento, amor… que estupidez, queriendo huir del destino que ha marcado toda mi existencia desde que viene a lo que llaman mundo. Quisiera soñar otro periodo, ver las cosas como si fueran la realidad, saber que nos podríamos encontrar alguna vez en los senderos de Morfeo…Si…me encantaría verte como antes y yo misma ser como alguna vez me conociste…. Siempre me pregunte si pensabas en mi y ahora que lo se no me importa, "mas bien no debería hacerlo", no quiero perturbar mas mi pobre corazón, por que ya no podré huir más de mi deber, de mi destino; las cosas se empiezan a mover, al igual que yo me acerco más a ti y a la vez me tengo que alejar, terminar con el ultimo suspiro que me provocaste.


	7. Deja vu

Capitulo 7: Deja vu

**Capitulo 7: Deja vu**

"Terminar… simplemente es eso, romper los lazos que aun nos unen… pero no puedo, no quiero hacerlo… desearía verte una vez más y callar mis temores con tu voz y olvidarlo todo… olvidar mi fastidiosa tarea…. Mí querido….

Esperando el segundo donde nuestras almas se encuentren en este fatal mundo de adversidades, de sueños sin cumplir y ahora mismo hablo "como mi antiguo yo"… se me parte el corazón entre mi deber, entre querer aceptar las cosas que quise olvidar hace ya tanto tiempo, pero no se que me sucede posiblemente ya me has dejado de lado, y tontamente mi otra mitad espera ansiosa saber la verdad. Si a veces quisiera saber… pero las cosas no deben ser así, el destino tiene caminos misteriosos para cada ser humano aunque querido tú… no importa me pregunto tantas cosas, si estas bien, si encontraste lo que tanto anhelabas; ¡demonios! Yo se que ya tienes todo lo que deseas, te has salvado de manera sorprendente, has redimido tus pecados y alcanzado la gloria para convertirte en una persona amada…. Te extraño es la primera vez que lo admito, es la primera vez puedo decirlo con claridad, sin embargo no se nada de ti, ya no se quien eres… Dime mi amor ¿en que te has convertido? ¿Que soy yo ahora? a veces ni yo misma lo se , me pierdo en las exigencias de mi otro yo y en las amarguras de mis sueños…

Quiero oír su voz una vez más, necesito ver tu rostro, necesito…. Simplemente te necesito a pesar de todo, de todos los problemas que me has causado y que te causare hasta hacerte desear mi muerte una vez más."

_**-por fin se acerca el día de la redención de estos pobres**_ – decía entre dientes el kaze de las nubes, alzando la voz para que pudiera ser audible para los que se encontraban con él- _**espero que estén listos para irnos, va a ver mucha gente en el templo y**_…-como siempre una voz interrumpía su palabras, esa alegre voz.

_**-si se nos hace tarde es por ese que se tarda eternidades arreglándose…**_.- gritando enojada y desesperada_**- ¡apúrate Teruki! Pareces una mujercita de sociedad.**_

_**-Demonios uno no puede preocuparse de su aspecto ni un poco por que ya es una "señorita" – **_mirando a su compañera_** – no quiero verme tan sucio como tú.**_

_**-Estupido hoy me he arreglado- **_decía tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, nunca se había puesto un kimono… a pesar de todas las enseñanzas de Nihongi, el templo, los sacerdotes siempre había tratado de escapar de la tradición de su familia. Aunque no tuvo éxito, la desconfianza la dominaba no sabia que pensar….

El raikage miro enfadado al frió Teruki, para concluir la discusión de forma elegante

-_**vamos, vamos hay que apresurarnos; por cierto Kodoku estas preciosa y fresca**_…- decía la mismo tiempo que se acercaba al puerta principal de la mansión kazakage, se mantendrían en silencio hasta que hicieran contacto.

- _**Los festivales son un tiempo de paz, redención espiritual, representan la fuerza del espíritu en contra de los males del mundo, también son especialmente divertidos un lugar para visitar con los seres queridos y dar gracias a los Kamis por la bendiciones del año que paso; para la mayoría de las personas eran realmente fantásticos las fiestas de cada época especialmente esta en la que se pedía nueva protección de los dioses… pero siempre hay una personita que es algo amarguetas**_- señalaba a un pelirrojo – _**que esta en contra de las tradiciones milenarias….**_ – al parecer el comentario molesto mucho al joven Kazekage, le fastidiaba tener que asistir a esos eventos especialmente a este, la razón era simple y a pesar de ser visible para los demás él sencillamente lo ocultaba con su característica frialdad.

-**No **_**me molestes Temari, sabes que voy por que es mi deber. No se por que les encanta esto solo son un montón de personas hablándole a esos dioses muertos… le hablan al viento….**_- termino de manera melancólica.

-**No sabes nada de eso… los dioses son misericordiosos cuando reciben las plegarias adecuadas, el pago por todos los favores-** decía una animado kankuro, desde hacia un tiempo se había interesado mucho por las tradiciones del shintoismo, le daba cierta paz interior que le hacia tanta falta "desde aquello". A pesar de todo el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de su muerte… Pero el lo aliviaba con la enseñanzas del pasado. – _**por favor Gaara no se as amargado, si tan siquiera lo intentaras, te aseguro que te divertirías con las actividades del templo.- **_trataba de animarlo con una afable sonrisa.

En la sala principal los tres estaban listos para salir, por supuesto con el tradicional kimono de las fiesta primaverales, los colores eran iguales azul con blanco con diferentes grabados, con dos caritas alegres y como siempre una dura , fría que caía en la raya de lo fastidiado, se apuraban por que a esa hora ya debería estar casi lleno el templo lo que como siempre dificultaría las cosas; la mayor busco en su bolso las monedas que daría de ofrenda mirando de reojo a sus dos hermanos como una niña pequeña que guarda un chismecito de la escuela. Ya a mitad del camino no pudo seguir guardando ese cosquilleo que le picaba cada vez más en la garganta:

- _**oye Gaara ¿Qué te parece la Kunochi de las nubes…? Eh como se llama, eto.. …**_ -fue interrumpida por la fría mirada de de Gaara y después por el marionestista.

_**- la de cabello verdes... se llama Kodoku. A mi me parece rara… tiene algo extra…**_

- Si _**hermanito, deberías tener una novia en un plan serio… bueno no... Quiero incomodarte, pero es que por que no lo intentas... ya se -**_ temblaba cada vez mas su voz.

Gaara la miro con cierta dulzura que había aprendido con esos años, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-_** deberías preocuparte por tus cosas Temari , ¿Qué no ves que esos dos son como tú y shikamaru? **_– termino diciendo un tanto divertido por la similitud.

La rubia se quedo perpleja por unos minutos, empezando a entender por que su hermano menor les había comparado de sabia manera con esos dos, que con sus discusiones, con su indiferencia no podían mantenerse alejados; manteniendo la apariencia para esconder sus sentimientos entre palabras sarcásticas, rondaba en su cabeza todo... todo y se daba cuenta de lo impertinente que había sido al molestar a sus hermanos, con cosas tan desagradables. Mientras tanto Kankuro se mantuvo en silencio algo que recientemente aprendió para evitar roces con los demás, dejaba sus deducciones para después cuando pudiera hablar a "solas" con el kazekage, algo le preocupaba y sabía que tenía que ver con su pelirrojo hermano. Como cada quien se perdió en sus pensamientos el silencio el resto del camino fue lógico nadie hablaba, y eso a Gaara le era indiferente nunca había sido un hombre ( si ya un hombre, es mi papi jaja ja) de mucha palabras, sólo necesitaba decir lo necesario no más , pero algunas veces se le iba la mano y decía mucho menos.

El camino se hizo más tedioso para Temari después de lo que dijo, sentía que en cualquier momento Gaara explotaría, fueron unos quince minutos que le parecieron horas, interminables, hasta que por fin se pudo ver a la muchedumbre debajo del tori visiblemente animados; inhalo profundamente, para sacar el aire con un toque victorioso.

Kankuro la miro simpáticamente para decir- _**Ummm parece que tendremos que esperar para decir nuestras oraciones**_. - señalo una enorme fila de feligreses que se extendía hasta el final de la gran escalinata que llevaba al templo.

_**-si**_ _**es algo fastidioso tendremos que estar parados bajo el sol durante hora.. Me voy a arrugar- **_dijo la rubia preocupándose extremadamente por su bello rostro.

-_**no es justo para los demás que si llegaron temprano**_- lanzo una miradita a la chica rubia que se retocaba con el espejo – _**por que no se tardaron dos horas en el baño arreglándose…- **_terminaba el pelirrojo.

_**- te pasas Temari , hasta la tal Kodoku se tardo menos que Gaara en arreglarse..- **_dijo para darle un giro cómico a la conversación y termino con una carcajada que pronto fue contagiada a los otros que esperaba su turno.

A lo lejos los tres hermanos de la arena veían como bajaban tres figuritas perfectamente vestidas a lo antiguo, sus kimonos perfectos, los dos hombres serios como siempre y la simpatía con patas bajando apresuradamente tanto que se tropezó con la tela del kimono .. Tumbando al kazekage de espaldas, lo que en otra situación seria romántico en esta era doloroso y vergonzoso , cayendo de lleno sobre piedrecillas del suelo.

Era algo extraño el Kaze no la vio venir apresuradamente, y ahora ambos estaban tirados en el suelo en una pose algo comprometedora, la chica se levanto disculpándose, roja como un tomate, por lo torpe que había sido. – _**lo siento Kazekage... yo es que... y ... Perdone**_- se cubrir a la cara de vergüenza la mayoría de los presentes se reían estrepitosamente hasta los hermanos de Gaara.

Teruki la levanto completamente y dijo tiernamente _**– Pero que torpe eres, déjame ver si no te has torcido el tobillo…..**_

Lo bellos ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo que aun se encontraba medio tirado, se clavaron en esa escena por que sentía que ya le había pasado hace tiempo, el lugar, el olor de las flores, lo pájaros trinando, el templo… eso… una ternecita voz retumbaba en sus oídos "Sensei, debe tener más cuidado"….

Kodoku se avergonzó más aun, de la extraña preocupación de su compañero _**– Por favor Teruki, estoy bien... Es que no estoy acostumbrado a vestirme así….-**_ decía tratando de serenarse. Por unos minutos el pelirrojo paso desapercibido, se había quedado pasmado en su sitio, observando algo, ese algo que no podría describir la sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido, ¿acaso eso era un deja vu? Su mente jugaba con él nuevamente, pero aun no era suficiente como él lo descubriría en unos instantes….

Una voz femenina lo interrumpió - _**¿se encuentra usted bien? Esa caída fue muy dura…-**_ tomo la mano del pelirrojo ayudándolo a levantarse – _**esta sangrado….**_- dijo semi alterada la mujer, el kazekage se toco cerca del oído y su mano se lleno de sangre, se encontraba algo confundido, la mano pálida, tibia de la mujer toco tiernamente la cabeza del chico _**– esto no es grave sólo tardare un momento –**_ a la vez que un chakra de color azuloso se desprendía de sus extremidades – _**eso fue todo, debería tener mas cuidado…**_- decía la chica pero Gaara apenas la había visto, por que sus hermanos la apartaron preocupados por el incidente

_**- ¿te encuentras bien Gaara?, no entiendo como caíste así**_ – decía la rubia mientras kankuro asentía. El chico se limito a un ligero movimiento con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su kimono, volteo dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que le ayudo. Pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, se quedo pasmado al ver bien a esa chica, no pudo moverse, sus piernas temblaban y la boca se le seco completamente impidiéndole tragar saliva; sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, sorpresa, ilusión…. Al igual que Kankuro y Temari que quedaron mucho más estupefactos con la apariencia de esa mujer, sus observaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de aquella extraña mujer o mejor dicho demasiado conocida - _**disculpen ¿pero por que me ven tan raro? Ya se que la gente a veces es cerrada con los extranjeros pero pensé **_– dijo algo apenada- _**que en las grandes países ninja eran un poco mas normales**_ – termino con una picara sonrisa.

Aun así los otros no respondieron a la pregunta, sus ojos negros, profundos, grandes y el cabello castaño oscuro cortado en dos capas: la primera hasta el mentón y segunda hasta los tobillos, unos labios pequeños y sonrosados con un toque de glos transparente, una cara de felicidad, los ojos maquillados en exceso con lápiz carbón…. Y aun así el parecido era sorprendentes si no fuera por…. Que la única alumna del kazekage esta muerta, pero ellos podrían jurar… pero no era posible por las diferencias, que en un principio ellos no lograron ver, se encontraban confundidos….

El raikage con cara muy seria se acerco a esa extraña conversación que no llevaba sonidos

_**-disculpen ella es prima de Kodoku y Teruki, vino ah alcanzarnos por que será entrenada como ninja de ahora en adelante**_- trataba de sonreír al decir esas palabras como si quisiera en su corazón fueran verdaderas.

– _**Kanashī**_…- por fin el pelirrojo pronuncio con poco acierto_** - ¿disculpa?... -ese es mi nombre Kanashi, mucho gusto ¿y usted quien es? –**_ la mujer parecía tan sincera, tan inocente al decir eso, de verdad no les conocía pero en su mirada se ocultaba algo extraño que el kazekage no sabia describir que era. Las presentaciones se hicieron sin pompa entre todos los presentes, acordando que como acompañante del Kage de las nubes se hospedaría en el mismo lugar que ellos. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada en lo que resto del día, lo que los chicos de la arena veían en esa chica de aproximadamente veinte años, sólo era un espejismo de lo que en sus sueños buscaban.

A pesar de eso, la increíble apariencia y esa belleza que se emanaba en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, a pesar de realmente no ser tan agraciada físicamente, era cautivantes… por toda la ciudad los hombres la miraban con muy pocas buenas intenciones y algunas mujeres envidaban , más aun por que acompañaba a los bien parecidos ( y solteros aun) hermanos Sabaku no, que hasta el momento se había escabullido del compromiso del matrimonio.

A pesar de los extraños sucesos del la mañana, el resto de la tarde se divirtieron en gran manera en las actividades del templo, comieron las delicias que se ofrecían, trataban de ganar en los juegos , hasta Gaara se rió ( bueno mas bien sonrió) un par de veces, ahora el aguafiestas era el raikage se encontraba molesto por algo, y kankuro se daba cuenta perfectamente que le molestaba que estuvieran emparejados sus dos guardaespaldas. "Además quien trae dos inútiles gennin para protección, no son más que unos niños" pensaba molesto el experto en marionetas.

Ya avanzaba la noche, haciendo que el viento refrescara las calurosas calles, cuando regresaron todos los acompañantes de los dos Kages, desde ese momento no hubo una gran interacción entre los dos grupos (arena y nubes) una calma extraña invadió por completo la estancia, volviéndolo un lugar incomodo para los que no estuvieran involucrados directamente; por lo que respetuosamente cada quien se fue a dormir, el raikage debía resolver cosas con sus discípulos.

Con un ademán mando a los tres chicos a la habitación de honor de huéspedes, donde el se quedaba, para que la conversación no fuera oído por quien no debería; el miedo de la chica de los cabellos verdes era fuerte, se tambaleaba, apenas podía respirar de la ansiedad, Teruki la levaba casi arrastrando... Evitando que cayera, por fin su destino los había alcanzado y ya no podrían hacer nada más. A penas se cerro la puerta el raikage se lanzo en contra de kodoku propinándole una fuerte cachetada que la deja medio tirada en el piso -_**no puedo creerlo, no se te puede confiar nada… lo perdimos y fue por tu culpa-**_ grito desesperadamente preparado para descargarse con la chica, pero antes de que hiciera nada Teruki se puso en medio - _**No la culpes, yo fui quien lo perdí… perdí al kami de la brisa y yo……. Nosotros……**_

Por fin la mujer llamada Kanashí hablo autoritariamente_** – No permito ese comportamiento enfrente de mi ¿comprendes Nihongi?- **_se dirigió a los enamorados, ofreciéndoles ayuda, los tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos _**- Déjalos disfrutar de su amor, no tengo problemas con ello…. Sabes perfectamente que deberías castigarme a mí… no a mis hijos….**_ – término diciendo cada vez más fuerte, haciendo valer su voz. El raikage sólo se limito a asentir en modo de aprobación, ¿Cómo podría él un simple mortal castigarla? eso condenaría no sólo su alma si no a los demás, todos esos años buscando y entrenando a los elegidos ¿para que? No importaba ya nada, ya no tenia nada más que perder… nada.

_**- veo que los ha preparado adecuadamente, pero no quiero tener a Tsuchi ni a midori….-**_ volteo a verlos con una sonrisa que reflejaba profunda tristeza – _**ese es mi regalo de compromiso y mi bendición…. Ahora les ofrezco la libertad, si ustedes quieren tómenla…**_ - miro fijamente a esos dos que tan bien conocía, desde hace siglos, pensó en tentarlos pero sabia perfectamente cual seria la respuesta de ambos.

El moreno ( Teruki) miro de reojo a su compañera, y decidió responder por ambos_**- Nos quedaremos contigo "seibo" y agradecemos tu dadiva, nuestro deber esta antes de nuestros deseos carnales-**_ y se inclino en forma de respeto ante la mujer de largos cabellos castaños.

_**-bueno ahora salgan, tenemos que conversar en privado….- **_ decía mas como una sugerencia que como orden, por que sabia perfectamente que su tiempo de maestro se termino.

Los dos gennis salieron de forma apresurada, por primera vez en lo que tenían de memoria de esta vida, tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntos, sintiendo la piel del otro y juntado sus almas, un primer beso… un beso que una vez más trastornaría el mundo, el hecho de pensar en ello emocionaba mucho al chico de negros ojos que no quiso esperar más para abrazar y besar al amor de todas sus vidas; tomándola fuertemente de los brazos la arrojándolo contra la pared susurrando : _**por fin, tocare esta nueva piel, y ese olor que perdura desde siempre quedara impregnado en mi cuerpo…somos libres**_….. Los ojos de la chica lo miraron fijamente y juntaron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso que duro varios minutos, minutos que los drogaban de una felicidad eterna, por fin la suerte les había sonreído mientras sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido, llenándolos vida.

Para desgracia del Kazekage ese día le dio un ataque de insomnio, no sabía si no podía o no quería conciliar el sueño, algo le perturbaba, más bien alguien: Esa mujer , rondaba por su cabeza, no… no era su apariencia lo que le preocupaba si no ella, en si, todo; tenia mucho tiempo sin atraerle alguien... pero ella, ese algo, tal vez su sonrisa, su gentileza, sus movimientos, esos ojos profundos, todo; tenia que sacársela de la cabeza y pronto. Caminaba confundido por los pasillos de la mansión, aun no decidía si salir de ella o mirar la luna en el techo, cuando escucho unos susurros que parecían entrecortarse y por mera curiosidad decidió acercarse, no se sorprendió en los más mínimo de la escena, pensaba que se habían tardado en sorprenderlos así. No quiso interrumpir el momento, por lo que decidió tomar otra ruta, tal vez a la cocina, ahora estaba celoso ¿celos? Si... Sentía mucha envidia de no poder ser él que compartiera momento así con alguien, la pasión y amor mezcladas, supuso que tenían mucha suerte; y la de él se estaba acabando, cada día el consejo lo presionaba más y más para que se casara con alguien importante o con quien fuera "por que ya no era un niño". "que molestos esos ancianos, pero creo que tienen razón... en estos momentos me gustaría casarme para ver si…" pensaba algo triste el pelirrojo, la idea de amar algo más que un recuerdo, un espejismo, le era difícil de aceptar, aceptar que seguía pensando en ella, que esperaba que volviera… que guardaba aun la esperanza. – _**Es igual a ella por fuera pero no es ella**_- se repetía constantemente para ver si de esta manera lo creía, al final decidió subir al techo y contemplar la noche.

Pero aquel lugar no era solamente su refugio, otra personita más se encontraba allí admirando el cielo de manera extraña como si intentara alcanzar algo, y al no lograrlo le causara un gran dolor que hacia brotar más las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas; una daga entre sus manos, se acercaba más y más al cuello…. ¿¿Suicidio??

No. Simplemente corto un mechón de sus largos cabellos, lanzándolo al viento mientras formaba unos sellos que enmarcaron su rostro, término ese brillo que duro apenas dos segundos mientras sus sollozos se volvían más audibles; el pelirrojo sabia que eso era familiar y lo doloroso del asunto a si que se dirigió hacia ella, unas palabras de aliento nunca están de más…

Se acercaba lentamente para no asustar la chica, apenas la conocía más sabia que la soledad es mas fuerte que la razón… perfectamente apenas toco el hombro de esa mujer volteo un poco asustada mirándolo con infinita ternura, tristeza , su cara parecía la de una niña aterrorizada.. Esos ojos negros se perdieron en su aguamarina mirada por unos minutos. Él instintivamente la abrazo fuertemente, sin saber la razón, fuertemente como si no quisiera que se le escapara…. ¿Otra vez?... Abruptamente la mujer aparta los brazos del joven kazekage, besa su mejilla _**– Adiós…no puedo…. No….- **_dice entre cortadamente la pelicastaña mientras se acercaba al borde del techo, junto dos dedos tocando suavemente sus labios y se lanzo al vació, Gaara sólo puedo observar ya que su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil… otra vez… -_**no… No**_- grito desesperadamente, sudado, volteo a ver los alrededores por unos breves instantes confundido_**….- Sólo un sueño…. Pesadillas…-**_restregó sus manos contra su cabellos, dormir no seria una opción el resto de la noche...le preocupaba en gran manera esa brechas entre la realidad y sus sueños, por que cada vez era mas delgada como si perdiera la conciencia….Daría un paso por la mansión así tal vez podría calmarse un poco, aunque sentía que ese recorrido ya lo había vivido….

"Allí, allí estaba, estuve mucho tiempo esperándote, buscándote, rezando por tu bien y ahora lo hago por tu alma. Me obsesiono contigo... pensé que era amor o tal vez no lo es. Aguardo pacientemente mi turno aunque sea en tus sueños…. ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué nos sigues humano? Deberías volver tus pasos y dejarla de buscar… dejar de escudriñar algo que no existe, que de ningún modo existió, sin embargo lo sabes desde ese día ¿verdad? Y aun así sigues empeñado en esperar sin saber que esperar…. Tal vez un milagro o ¿recuerdas? Por fin recuerdas, vuelves atrás con los errores que le costaron a _**ella**_… No, que nos arrastraron a la desgracia e infortunio. Espero que recuerdes cual será su castigó si te sigue buscando….."


	8. Remenbranzas

Capitulo 8ª remembranzas

**Capitulo 8ª remembranzas**

Este es un capitulo que solo es un recuerdo del kazekage, algo que sin razón aparente olvido. No tenia nada de especial o mágico.. Sin embargo ese recuerdo lo aprisona en sueños a veces perdiéndose en las ilusiones de un pasado que se alejo la poca felicidad de sus manos. Como notaran decidí hacer los capítulos mas pequeños por que estaba demasiado pesado leerlos de una sola pasada….. Comentarios de cualquier tipo son súper bien recibidos…..

La brisa de la mañana bañaba los campos , las flores llenando de frescura a su paso del intenso calor de verano; claro que mucho menor que el que se sentía en el desierto; a pesar de ser una misión… a todos les parecía unas mini vacaciones y muy bien merecidas, el ajetreo en la aldea de la arena se había vuelto casi insoportable para los tres hermanos Sabaku no, especialmente desde que el menor de ellos había expresado abiertamente su deseo de convertirse en nuevo kazekage. Algo que muy pocos le confiarían, a pesar de que ahora le preocupaban más las demás personas, para el consejo no significaba nada….absolutamente; los daños que causaría si en algún momento acudía al chakra de Shukaku eran impensables, y se debía actuar con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Lo mantenían vigilado día y noche, poniéndole cada vez misiones más difíciles con compañeros que visiblemente lo odiaban, intentaron de todas las formas posibles sabotear sus intenciones pero les salio muy mal por que el firme deseo que se albergaba en el corazón del pelirrojo le ayudo a aguantar todas las injusticias que le ponían enfrente; saliendo completamente victorioso , con su meta mas firme posible.

Aunque las cosas le fueron menos frustrantes gracias al apoyo de sus hermanos y su nueva alumna algo cabeza hueca, pero que trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo; para él esto era curioso por que parecía una mezcla entre Rock- Lee y Naruto... realmente no sabia cual era su meta como ninja y así era mejor no quería terminar demasiado involucrado con aquella chiquilla. De todas formas no entendía por que tenían que ser la escolta de la hija del señor feudal del **país del rio**, que su equipo tuviera que acompañarla le parecía una tarea aburrida, tediosa y a la vez le intrigaba la insistencia que fuera precisamente su equipo.

Le era gracioso decirlo "su equipo" que graciosamente sólo era Matsuri, los demás alumnos lo siguieron rechazando todo lo que resto el año escolar, hubo algunos que pasaron el examen de gennin pero prefirieron repetir el año antes de estar con él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por demostrar que había cambiado ¿mas que podría hacer? ¿Obligarlos como antes? Claro que no, eso sólo le trajo dolor y soledad, algo que no quería que se repitiera jamás. Como imaginaba el trayecto fue tranquilo sin ningún enemigo digno del Sabaku no Gaara, pero que sirvieron de buen entrenamiento para la torpe Matsuri.

El jounin no cruzo mas de veinte palabras con su cliente sin embargo su alumna entablo una amistad banal con la muchacha, lo cual para la princesa hizo el viaje soportable. Fueron solo cuatros días para llegar al destino paneado, la mansión del señor feudal mas importante de la región, el cual recibió a su hija con grandes pompas como si se hubiera ausentado años y nos lo pago por los servicios de los ninjas si no que también los invito a quedarse dos días por el festival que era popular en esos rumbos.

_**- que bien, seria genial yo….-**_ la apenas gennin se callo al recordar lo estricto de sus mentor, además ella no podría decidir nada pero esperaba que Gaara se apiadara de ella y se quedaran a descansar aunque sea un día, que bien merecido lo tenían.

Gara respondió secamente _**– Nos quedaremos una noche, mañana temprano partiremos de vuelta**_ – término apartando la vista de todos los presentes.

_**- Bien, bien Nana les mostrara sus habitaciones**_ – decía mientras se tocaba su abultado estomago (osease panzota) – lo espero en una hora para ir al templo encontraran lo necesario en los armarios.

_**- arigato -**_ grito emocionada la castaña, creía que todas atenciones eran por su "amistad" con la princesa Sayu, digamos que hasta cierto punto tuvo razón. Como siempre el pelirrojo no contesto, sabia que todas atenciones se debían a su esposa, mujer que el jounin salvo de la muerte meses antes.

En lo que respecta a la visita a la cuidad la geninn no se callaba, parecía una niña pequeña en la dulcería mas a grande, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron a percibir las miles de aromas que se mezclaban con sus cuerpo, era lago sobrenatural que no podía explicar la calidez que le daba observar ese desconocido pueblo que le daba un segundo aire a su vida para complementar sus anhelos. Le abrumaban tanta cosas nuevas a su alrededor hasta el punto que dejo de escuchar la conversaciones a su alrededor, los pasos las respiraciones y se concentro en oír a la naturaleza, la viento lo que tenia que decirle. El único que notaba su gran distracción era su sensei, pero suponía que era algo común en ella.

El templo al que tenían que ir a fuerza era realmente hermoso, muy grande, en las escalinatas principales se encontraban dos sacerdotisas sonrientes que barrían las hojas que se acumulaban en el suelo, saludándonos mientras subían. Como la mayoría de los acompañantes del señor feudal iban completamente metidos en sus asuntos, no se percataron que Matsuri caminaba hacia los jardines del templo sola como si estuviera desorientada su rostro había tomado un aire sumamente serio y a la vez triste, miraba al infinito sin mirar nada; este extraño comportamiento llama la atención de Gaara que comenzó a seguirle para ver que demonios le sucedía.

En el jardín principal, se encontraba la chica, entre miles de pequeñas hojas rosas que envolvían su cuerpo completamente, al principio como una simple brisa pero que cada vez tomaba muchas más fuerza revolviendo sus cortos cabellos agresivamente; sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo sangre…. Una voz apenas audible susurraba entre los árboles y flores:

"Los cerezos son hermosos, siempre amaste este lugar, tan lejos de las penas que embargan a tu generación. No importa por que de todas formas no creo que puedas recordar ¿verdad? … ¿Pero que haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas este lugar... ja ja ja, pronto odiaras otra vez mi amor, arrepintiéndote de escapar de mi y nuevamente te quitare lo que más amas"

_**-¿Lo que mas amo?...¿¿ Lo que mas amo…..otra vez??-**_ susurraba Matsuri, pero llego perfectamente el sonido al jounin (Gaara). La pelicastaña comenzó a caminar adentrándose más y más en el jardín, sin escuchar las repetidas veces que su sensei la llamaba; esto empezó a preocupar al pelirrojo, ya que ella se dirigía hacia el abismo que rodeaba el templo shontoista, intento tocarla para que reaccionase, pero un fuerte descarga eléctrica lo hizo apartarse de inmediato dejándolo inconciente por algunos minutos. Cuando el joven jounin recobro por completo la conciencia, aun aturdido, sin comprender que le había pasado, solo alcanzo a ver a su alumna parada en una pequeña muralla de no más de medio metro, que definía los límites del templo, parte de su espalda desnuda dejaba a la vista un tatuaje: un dragón sosteniendo una flor de loto.

_**todo fue genjutsu… para protegerme… no para protegernos…… no puedo…. Otra vez mi…**_- y se dejo caer, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para sostener su cuerpo, se estaba suicidando, matando a su verdadero yo.

Casi al mismo tiempo Gaara salto detrás de ella tratando de sostenerla en el aire, apenas la hubo alcanzado, la tomo firmemente entre sus brazos manteniendo el equilibrio en una pequeña formación rocosa que sobresalía en el pie de la pared de piedra, a pocos centímetros el precipicio que deseaba tragarse su alumna. Con ayuda de su arena logro subir fácilmente al jardín principal, cuidando alejarse lo suficiente de los límites para evitar otro accidente, al tocar el suelo sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo izquierdo junto con una intensa debilidad: había perdido todo su chakra. Esto hizo que quedara agachado justo enfrente de Matsuri , mientras buscaba un poco de energía para moverse…… sin previo aviso los labios de la gennin se juntaron con los del pelirrojo, unos cinco segundos maravillosos en el que miles de mariposas revolotearon en sus estómagos…..

Claro que fue un accidente, pues al recobrar la conciencia la chica de enormes ojos negros, salto sobresaltada tirando sobre su espalda a su sensei de forma que por unos momentos juntaron sus bocas en un mal intento de beso. La chica s e encontraba completamente roja como un tomate ante tal situación, apenas acertó a decir – ¿Qué ha pasado?... - se encontraba confundida como si no recordara lo que había sucedido haces unos minutos.

- _**¿Que no te acuerdas?-**_ la chica movió negativamente la cabeza a lo que Gaara añadió -_**Nada, como siempre tu torpeza… ummm… nos has tirado**_ – mentía, claro esta, no había ninguna razón valida para que lo hiciera pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ver con el pasado que se escondía en la cabeza de sus alumna; no quiso decir nada más el asunto del roce de labios no le pasaría por la mente en mucho tiempo. Matsuri al ver que el jounin se tocaba el tobillo con gestos de dolor, poso sus manos en este y rápidamente lo sano, recalcando _**- debería terne más cuidado sensei -**_ realmente sabia que era su culpa, pero decir eso le hacia sentir un poco mejor. El resto del tiempo que permanecieron en ese país no volvieron a hablar del asunto, pues al pelirrojo le preocupaba mucho mas llegar a su aldea natal y saber la decisión de consejo sobre su sueño.

_**estúpido es el portador de ichibi, mira que ayudando a la gente… eso le costara su vida**_ – decía un miembro de Akatsuki _**– vamos, hay que capturarlo de una vez**_.

_**Sabes perfectamente que no esta lista la invocación, pero ya sabemos su debilidad **_…

_**¿tendremos que seguirle vigilando?... me parece bastante aburrido**_

_**Si…. Pero es extraño ¿Dónde esta ella?**_

_**Por el momento no importa, primero hay que apoderarnos de los estupidos Bijus…… y después contactarnos con Dan….**_

_**Vamonos ya… todavía hay que espera para matar a ese mocoso…**_

Los dos hologramas desaparecieron entre las penumbras d esa noche, buscando el momento oportuno de lograr su tarea.


	9. calida noche

Se acerca el final, por que he decidió apresurarlo para esto dejare los rodeos y se explicaran muchas cosas en el próximo capitulo

**Se acerca el final, por que he decidió apresurarlo para esto dejare los rodeos y se explicaran muchas cosas en el próximo capitulo. Aunque se que había dicho que no colocaría lemon... Pues cambie de opinión... No se que tan buena sea para escribir este genero pero en fin. De veras es muy poquito así que no se emocionen por que esta medio feo… la verdad para este tipo de cosas no se me da mucho escribirlas por lo que algún consejo en esta área me seria de gran ayuda**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, pero juro que me pondré a trabajar más en esta historia para terminarla antes de que empiece el nuevo ciclo escolar. Gracias a las personas que me han apoyado son muy lindas… y si por alguna razón pasaste por aquí y algo no te gusto házmelo saber enviándome un review, por favor estos solo me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Capitulo 8 Calida noche**

"La luna nos quisiera mostrar nuevamente el camino hacia un lugar mas placentero, sin embargo debo quedarme estática en este lugar contradiciéndome continuamente a mi antiguo yo, no quiero hacer esto, no puedo estar tan cerca tanto que tocarte seria tan sencillo, tan aproximada a ti y a la vez tan lejos de ti, claro que siempre ha sido así. Me aparto lo más que me dejan mis impulsos casi podría jurar que estoy apunto de perder el control, este que me ha costado años conseguir, simplemente deseo caer entre tus brazos durante mucho tiempo, ayudándome a escapar de este infierno que me ayudaste a crear. Aun sigo pensando en ti como el amor de mi vida, no se de donde saque la tonta idea de que algún día me llegarías a querer, si supieras- un profundo suspiro interrumpió sus pensamientos- mas bien si recordaras… sabrías que ni por un momento he dejado de pensar en tu bienestar; es tan difícil estar a unos pasos de ti no se como tontamente pensé que te otorgaría la libertad, trato de creer que no fue tan inútil el tiempo que pasamos juntos… tan siquiera para mi no lo es, no puedo dar nada ¿a quien engañamos mi amor? No soy tan fuerte como mi antiguo yo…espero que algún día puedas perdonarme cada mentira que tejí sobre mis labios…."

El kazekage salio a caminar al pasillo, perdiéndose entre paredes iguales cuando se topo con los dos gennin de las nubes, que aparentemente estaban muy "acalorados" besándose apasionadamente mientras las manos de estos recorrían con cierto temor el cuerpo del otro, las fuertes respiraciones de estos ahogaban los pasos del pelirrojo por la mansión. Gaara visiblemente afectado por eso ¿que sucedía? ¿No era sólo un sueño lo que había visto? pero ¿y si se hiciera realidad, si eso pasara? No, permitiría que sucediera lo mismo que en su sueño, se apresuro a llegar a la planta más alta, tenia que saber si aquellas cosas se volvían realidad. Era un movimiento mecánico una fuerza que evitaba que meditara las cosas, lo impulsaba fuertemente hacia donde podría encontrarse ella, aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño, ese fantasma que calmaba esa sed de su torturada alma.

Mientras tanto en una posada del País del rió tres extraño personajes tomaban el refrigerio matutino, algo enojados por que aparentemente habían perdido algo muy importante.

El que aparentaba unos doce años de cabello oscuro pregunto al que aparentemente tenia mayor autoridad _**- ¿Por qué teníamos que venir aquí? Fue completamente una perdida de tiempo –**_ pero a quien iba dirigida la pregunta no respondió.

El que se toma la molestia de contestar es un hombre joven de aproximadamente veintitantos años **– ya sabes que aquí empezó todo, no se por que preguntas si ya sabes todas las respuestas Samui….- **intentaba que callara esa curiosidades propias de ese desdichado cuerpo.

Samui poco le hizo caso a las advertencias que con los ojos hacia su compañero para evitar algún altercado _**– oye, por que teníamos que matar a todos los de esa organización.. Como se llamaba...kakatsuki. …no akatsuki –**_ igual que el momento anterior el muchacho ignoro al niño, desesperado de seguir ordenes si conocer lo propósito grito a la vez que golpeaba sobre la mesa - _estoy harto, tienes que decirme por que te interesa tanto… vamos Gabriel…._- al punto de decir esto, el chico tuvo miedo sabia que ese impetuoso cuerpo era el que la hacia hablar y que si su sensei lo quería podría aniquilarlo en unos segundos.

El joven de ojos verdes volteo a ver a samui con cierto fastidio mientras Sakanna esperaba que la tormenta se desatara – _**ya me había cansado de ellos, no los necesitaba más ademas habían alertado a todas las aldeas ninjas. Eran desperdicio, sólo me interesaba que acabaran con él, pero ni eso pudieron hacer- **_El joven al que sus compañeros llamaban Gabriel, desistió de dar mas explicaciones pues se había descuidado, si, a quien buscaban - _ummm me parece que ya es hora de hacerle una visita al sacerdote principal_ – termino diciendo mientras retiraba de su frente sus cabellera violeta profunda.

Esta vez quien interrumpió el silencio fue Sakanna **– **_**Pero se supone que ya no queda ningún descendiente… ¿Cómo sentirás su presencia?-**__ realmente fu un pensamiento que salio de sus boca sin pensar pues el ya conocía la respuesta a todo._

Río de buena gana – _**es muy fácil, volverá, por que el es el ultimo kami que necesita para inclinar la balanza…. Sigue siendo la misma persona de siempre… la misma tonta enamorada de ese bakemono**_ – El hablar de esa persona lo hacia enojar, sus ojos se tornaron de color sangre, era hora de tomar de nuevo su lugar en el mundo.

Los amantes del pasillo se separaron abruptamente, como si su cuerpos se repelieran al ser magnetos con la misma carga. Un pequeño susurro salio de la boca de verdosos cabellos – **perdóname… no quiero… dejarla sola otra vez-** el muchacho se volteo dejándola sola en esa inmensa casa que parecía tragar la esencia de todas la lamas que se cruzaran por allí. Llorando sin razón aparente la insignificante luz se extinguía sumiéndola en la oscuridad y la soledad como hacia años, recordando su estirpe en es acabado mundo que por culpa de "ellos" no fue erradicado, los humanos… y ella…. Ella y el…. Y nosotros unos simples guardianes del templo. Un extraño olor la hacia volver siglos atrás a su primera vida, que intentaba olvidar:

Lo recordada bien, ese cabello corto verdoso, ojos azul transparente, media como dos metros, la piel tostada por el inmenso sol, el polvo se le pegaba en la piel. Su trabajo era duro, tenia que proteger a la hija del sacerdote principal; hermosa y suave que podría hacer que varios hombres se matasen entre si por una de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo lo Eligio a el, un simple peón del campo, un simple guerrero… que hacia vibrar hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo en las noches que se amaban secretamente… pero de eso ya hacia 2000 años, en el principio de las eras.

Eso fue antes, cuando Teruki era una hija del divino y ella solo un muchacho que sintió que moriría de amor al caer en sus profundos ojos negros… mas no quería dejar sola a "esa" que les dio la oportunidad de encontrarse una vez mas, aquella que renuncio su origen divino, a la inmortalidad .. Al amor... Para salvar a un humano... Para salvarlo y darle vida al impresionante tierra. Sus perdidos pensamientos tenían cabida solo en las vacilaciones de su compañero y amante, que a pesar del cambio de cuerpo conservaba esos magníficos ojos negros, esos ojos que se pocas veces se nublaban por las lagrimas.

Mas todo esto le era ajeno al Kazekage, algo más perturbador ocupaba su mente. Por supuesto que nadie estaba en el último piso, eso fue un alivio…. Que duraría unos minutos.

Como la casa era muy grande no tenias que encontrarte con los demás habitantes si no lo deseabas y justamente eso era lo que Gaara hacia, no querían que le agobiarán con preguntas o con discusiones sin sentido, esa noche quería pasarla solo. Por eso le sorprendió encontrar a kanashi recargada de la pared aledaña al ventanal, con un kimono vaporoso aguamarina, los ojos clavados en la blanca luna que hacia ver su piel pálida, en su habitación.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, a pesar de que consideraba una falta de respeto el entrar a una recamara sin permiso del dueño, tal vez se perdió entre tantas puertas… o quizás necesitaba hablar con el, pero antes que pudiera decidir cual de esta era acertada ella lo interrumpió.

_**- te he extrañado mucho –**_ al mismo tiempo que invadía el espacio personal de este mas ya más, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, gentilmente añadió _**– Tu ¿me extrañaste…………?**_

¿Cómo podría responder eso el muchacho? Si apenas la conocía, a pesar de su apariencia no sabia nada de ella, pero eso no era lo que lo ponía nervioso sino que podía sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo que lo hacia temblar. No respondió.

Mas bien no lo dejaron responder, pues la chica se abalanzo sobre el besándolo una y otra vez con mucha pasión, que al principio dejo perplejo al gondaime, por alguna extraña razón se dejo llevar, se volvió un juguete en los brazos de esa desconocida, que lo dominaba como ninguna otra antes. Las cosas se comenzaron a calentar rápidamente, sus cuerpos se apretaban más y más para sentir el sexo del otro.

La mujer besaba en cuello sacando algunos gemidos al mismo tiempo que subía poco a poco esa playera que era tan estorbosa. Bajo poco a poco lamiendo cada parte de ese bien torneado pecho, mordiendo y chupando los excitados pezones, que hacían que el bulto de su pantalón creciera más. Por un segundo la chica alzo sus oscuros ojos con picardía lanzando a Gaara a la cama, donde bruscamente le fue arrebato pantalón y bóxer. Dejando al descubierto su excitado miembro que fue lamido con delicadeza haciéndole estremecer, unos pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban por el inmenso goce fueron los que aclaraban el buen trabajo de la muchacha.

Ella detuvo su deliciosa tarea para admirarlo un poco se veía tan desprotegido, vulnerable, esta tomo las manos varoniles de este para mostrarle el camino que deberían seguir, pasando en primer lugar por los duros pezones de la chica, masajeándolos suavemente. No aguantando más arranco la ropa de su compañera, dejando al descubierto el tono paliducho de su piel, su hermoso abdomen, esas largas y delgadas piernas; la miraba con un apetito feroz, la habitación estaba llena de deseo y erotismo.

Por alguna e incompresible razón Kanashi se sonrojo mucho, bajo la mirada, al mismo intento cubrir su pequeño cuerpo, una inocencia apagada salía de ella intentando decirle algo con esos delicados brazos que rodeaban sus pechos. Este gesto solo hizo que el pelirrojo se avivara mas, esta iba ser la primera vez en la noche que tomaría la iniciativa al besarla apasionadamente tirándola a un costado de la cama, acaricio su húmedo sexo, listos para el placer. Como señal de aprobación la mujer lo atrajo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de oreja, acariciando su espalda mientras abría coquetamente las piernas haciendo gestos insinuantes ayudada por sus finos dedos. Ese pene se masajeaba en esa rica humedad, que lo calentaba que lo incitaba a entrar y asi lo hizo. Primero despacio para después seguir salvajemente al ritmo de los gemidos y gritos de encanto de su cómplice, mordiéndose los labios, a veces decía algunas palabras picaronas "que bien" "mas rápido" ah ah ah ah…. Solo aumentaba el placer haciendo esas cosas, hasta que no aguantando mas los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Dejándolos temblorosos y jadeantes.

Cuando el kazekage recupero su respiración normal se percato que ella estaba rodeándolo muy fuerte, se había quedado dormida con esa carita angelical que contrastaba con sus feroces deseos carnales. Una paz los rodeo, aquella que tenia años que no experimentaba. Sabia que su amor verdadero se esfumo en el viento… tal vez era momento de volar, de buscar alguien para compartir su vida pero no sabia quien.

Durmiendo entrelazados se quedaron, solo fue testigo de esa particular forma de amar la luna, aquel astro que protegía a los enamorados que anhelaba el amor que se desprendía en esa alcoba….

**- ¿me extrañaste?...sensei…**


	10. lazos perdidos

**9: lazos perdidos**

**Bueno, se que me atrasado muchísimo en actualizar pero es que la verdad no he tenido tiempo y además me ha faltado inspiración, comentarios de cualquier tipo ya saben son bien recibidos, Además este capitulo esta cortito ya que considero que si voy con capítulos mas cortos podre actualizar mas rápido. Bye , espero que les guste aunque como siempre me salió muy romántico…**

**Por el momento es todo, por favor júzguenlo ustedes**

"preguntas... Sólo si haces las preguntas correctas obtendrás la respuesta correcta aunque no sea la que esperas, cuestiones simples que no invaden tus pensamientos más profundos ni aquellas que al pronunciarlas te provocan calosfríos. Que pasaría si respondieras la verdad, lo que realmente quieres… pero no es posible por que no hay verdad absoluta; simplemente hay fragmentos que al juntarse dan realidad o utopías, estas ultimas hermosas que nos dan ali**vio, **esperanza y deseos…. Tontas ilusiones que mientras están con nosotros nos dan libertad. Pero en el instante que se formula una pregunta que hiela el corazón, aquella que realmente importa, en la que tu cuerpo tiembla profusamente sin controlar el pulso de tus manos e intentas que salgan algún sonido de tus labios.

Sin embargo te quedas callado, mudo a pesar de todo, hay cosas de ti que no han cambiado"

El sereno que entraba por el ventanal despertó a la somnolienta muchacha que al principio confundida, no comprendía bien que hacia allí, aun tenía la sensación de un sueño: uno suave, pavoroso, parecía que volaba y una felicidad conocida rodeaba su ser. Cuando se despabilo un poco más vio a su "amante" profundamente dormido, algo que muchas veces deseo; era una escena inolvidable ver su rostro angelical enmarcado por sus revueltos cabellos rojos que rozaban la frente de ella, pues aun la abrazaba. Recordar lo que paso la hizo sonrojarse a morir, tenía vergüenza, una que tiempo atrás no practicaba, temerosa toco el rostro de su compañero suavemente, recorriendo cada parte minuciosamente como si necesitara saber de quien se trataba o quizá quería memorizar cada rasgo. Mas sus dedos tropezaron con una cicatriz que Gaara no había podido remover, en esta, se podía sentir todo aquel sufrimiento, angustia, tristeza de un niño solo, la aldea donde se crio le hizo daño, no estaba segura de que podría hacer para sanar lo que implicaba ese tatuaje. Simplemente lo tomo en sus delicados brazos apoyando su pelirroja cabeza en el pecho de 

esta, protegiéndolo, tratando de contener las miles de emociones que evocaba, no quería llorar por que no deseaba que él la viera destruirse otra vez; se limito a besarle la frente en el lugar de esa cicatriz.

Sabia que por más que lo intentara no despertaría, así que lo dejo allí durmiendo plácidamente, quizás soñando, apacible y hermoso, tranquilo e inalcanzable… tomo sus ropas para después salir sigilosamente de esa habitación pues prefería irse sin mucho alboroto, además ¿Cómo se supone que podría justificar ese comportamiento? Una parte de ella y su otra yo, compartiendo labios que parecían iguales, amando diferente pero la misma pesada carga, caminado por los pasillos no pudo aguantar, no ya no pudo, pequeñas gotas rozaban sus mejillas que intentaba ahogar con sus pálidas manos.

Por su perturbación no se dio cuenta que realmente no paso desapercibida como deseaba, unos ojos castaños se posaron en ella, mas estos no eran para juzgarla, en cambio una infinita ternura y felicidad se asomaba de estos, aquella que desprende protectoramente la familia.

**- Yo…. No podía dormir... y salí a dar una vuelta… Gomen Kankuro-** titubeo, no tenia por que dar explicaciones, anteriormente le habían dicho que recorriera la mansión como mejor le placiera.

Mas el otro no respondió nada por unos segundos pues podía percibir la inmensa angustia de su aura, un dolor que parecía estremecer los cielos, esa ligera torpeza, disculpando se de todo aunque no haya hecho nada malo; al marionetista no le pareció la misma chica confiada de la tarde que se paseaba graciosamente entre los cerezos del templo, parecía que otra había tomado su lugar. La familiaridad con la que dijo Gomen, con inocencia conocida, era como si se disculpara de los pecados de otros, tan parecida a…

**- no te preocupes, eres nuestra invitada...-** la situación se tornaba incomoda pues el no quería parecer entrometido preguntándole que le sucedía, así que se limito a desearle buenas noches. " parece ser que ocuparas el lugar de otra" se dijo a si mismo por que sabia perfectamente lo que sucedió en la habitación del kazekage, no lo pensó con malicia u odio, era felicidad de que su hermano menor se dejara querer otra vez.

A pesar de de que las cosas parecían ir bien, por lo que escucho, bueno realmente era culpa del kaze por no cerrar bien su puerta y también era culpa del marionetista por detenerse a indagar quien estaba en esa habitación. Rio para si mismo, pensando lo que habría hecho temari si ella los hubiera sorprendido, tal vez no seria algo malo, un poco de felicidad… aunque no fuera con un ser realmente amado.

Cuando desapareció kankuro de la vista de la pelicastaña, esta se toco un costado, nuevamente le sangraba esa herida que jamás podría sanar completamente, sintió como sus actos arrastrarían a todos los que amaba a una desgracia mayor que la de los primeros tiempos. Había lazos a que no podía romper por más que quisiera y otros que a pesar de hacerle daño no deseaba que se esfumaran… como los lazos que la unían a Gabriel que eran exactamente los que la separaban, él era quien rompía los lazos creados por dos almas que se amaron; en cambio a ellos dos (a Gabriel y Kanashi) solos los conectaban los lazos de muerte y soledad auto impuestos por los antiguos dioses.

Todos están conectados de alguna manera a las demás personas de su rededor, a veces de una manera hermosa: como la amistad y el amor, otras llenas de odio y venganza, pero todos estamos unidos con lazos invisibles que mantienen nuestras vidas en pie.

Dormido plácidamente se entraba el pelirrojo kazekage, envuelto en una droga extraña que tenia bastante tiempo de no consumir: felicidad completa, soñaba con una linda mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, que lo amo a pesar de ser llamado "monstruo"; soñaba con su voz, con sus caricias, con el olor de su cuerpo y una pregunta le hizo intentar despertar ¿me extrañaste Gaara sensei? No podía hablar, quería hacerlo mas no pudo y se quedaron como pensamientos ahogados en su garganta.

"me pregunto si te conocía, si sabia quien eras en realidad y no se si pueda decírtelo, no se si quiero decírtelo… si no fueras un espejismo me pregunto si alguna vez me hubiera atrevido a… Esa pregunta me sigue, estoy soñando, por que te siento junto a mí, pues escucho tu voz a lo lejos ¿me extrañaste? ¿Por que lo preguntas? Decir que te extrañe es poco, cada día sentía que moriría, que la oscuridad me invadía y la soledad de nuevo me persiguió; estaba rodeado de personas y únicamente te buscaba a ti.


	11. El silencio

**Capitulo 11:** el silencio

"La luna ilumina en la oscuridad de la noche guiando a los viajeros por este mundo, brindándoles protección infinita, acobijo entre sus haces de luz, su fulgor tenue se deriva de su helada cubierta. En las noches se asoma cuando esta aburrida para observar las desventuras de los humanos, sus alegrías y tristezas, cuando estas suceden se asomaba tímidamente para no asustar a las gotas de felicidad que derraman sus ojos. Prisionera de su propio destino puede observar los desamores de otros intentando imaginar que es sentir, que es llorar, reír, soñar… amar, pobre diosa de la Luna que la eternidad se le va sin conocer un amor propio; la ilusión se escapa de sus manos, pues nada es de ella ni su luz, es sólo un reflejo de alguien mas. Esperando, aguardando observar a esa nueva raza llamadas humanos, tan desprotegidos, tan ineptos… libres. Preguntándose ¿Por qué son tan felices? ¿Acaso no les duelen sus desgracias? La luna acompañada para siempre por la oscuridad, la noche su única compañía… como llegaría rozarse con esos hombres. Renunciando a su divinidad."

El silencio en la cueva de esa montaña era perturbador, los silbidos del viento rozando ciertas formaciones rocosas lo hacían tenebroso, la ventisca se hacia mas fuerte, el olor a sangre descompuesta se esparcía. Varias capas negras con nubes rojas estaban tiradas en el suelo, junto a varios protectores de diversas naciones ninjas. Pequeños lagos de sangre se concentraban en el centro, empapando varios objetos ahora sin dueño.

**- Creo que te has pasado…. Samui**

- **no, yo no lo creo estos son unos inútiles no pueden hacer nada-** mientras tanto el de mayor autoridad conservaba cierta calma… aun quedaba un miembro que se negaba a rendirse llevaban peleando con el, ni Sakanna ni samui pudieron acabarlo completamente – **vamos cara de pescado ¿Qué le hicieron al Jinjuriku**?

Gabriel lo detuvo **– déjalo… ¿quiero por que no han conseguido al Kyubi? - **el akatsuki no respondió, le daba igual, ya no tenia a donde correr ni quería hacerlo, todos habían fallado.

**- No lo pudieron obtener… que fastidio. Y no me sirven para nada –** al concluir esa frase el chico tomo la cabeza del poseedor de Sameda arrojándolo lejos **– no quiero mancharme la ropa – ** la malicia se asomaba en su rostro **– uno, dos, tres –** un baño de sangre se esparció por las paredes.

Donde estuvo antes el cuerpo de Kisame, ahora sólo un charco de sangre que mojaba sus antiguas pertenencias, así patéticamente termino la organización más peligrosa del mundo ninja a manos de tres simples ninjas con una técnica extraordinaria. ¿Un ninjutsu?

En el momento que sentía la violenta fuerza por la que las células sanguíneas se esparcían en todas direcciones, ese su instante de tranquilidad, su momento de paz, nunca le gustaron los humanos eran hipocritas con todos los valores con los que regían. Para ser más exacto los odiaba. Podría haber miles de razones para sacar a relucir ese sentimiento n su interior pero jamás la externaba, su existencia tenia un único propósito, mas bien una sola ambición. Y para su desgracia tuvo que utilizar a unos asquerosos humanos para lograrlo.

"no entiendo a Gabriel, no puedo, su repudio a los habitantes de esta tierra me parece absurdo. Sólo los necesitamos para seguir existiendo, admito que la eternidad seria muy aburrida sin ellos; ¿de donde habrán salido? ¿Que los creo? Siempre me lo cuestiono mas la respuesta esta olvidada nadie lo recuerda. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo nació la guerra entre lo divino y lo carnal? Llevo tanto tiempo luchando por el simple gusto de hacerlo, antes tenia un propósito, una razón para pelear, algo que proteger, ahora la he olvidado. Sólo tengo preguntas que se las lleva el viento, que causan disturbios en mi mente, no debo sorprenderme ese es el precio de la inmortalidad; en el principio no me pareció tan mala idea…. ¿podrá alguien liberarme de esta cárcel?" sumergido en estos pensamientos se paseaba Sakanna por los pasillos de la inhóspita gruta buscando entres las ensangrentadas ropas, cada uno de los anillos que identificaban a los miembros de Akatsuki.

Este hombre no sintió pena por ninguno de los asesinados, sus almas corrompidas no valían nada, cualquiera que haya sido su pecado, pues en su pequeño mundo solo existían dos colores el blanco de la pureza y el negro de los pecados, ni uno más, creía que este último predominaba en los corazones de los criminales de rango S.

Samui se auto interrogaba mientras estaba en su búsqueda, claro nadie le hizo caso así que el mismo se contestaba su estúpidas preguntas. Lo hacia para matar el tiempo, estaba aburrido de no escuchar nada y de no participar ni un poco en el interrogatorio, pues lo que mas le gustaba hacer era demostrar su fuerza, agallas; se sentía abrumado por era la primera vez en años que tenían el privilegio de matar humanos salvajemente.

Esa era la cualidad, por decirlo así, que Gabriel veía en el, esa sed de sangre, la curiosidad de saber que eso que sentían las personas justo antes de morir, como perdían la esperanza; violencia y el odio sin sentido gobernaban a ese pequeño. Esa era una parte que ambos compartían. Para el cabecilla sus compañeros creaban el equilibrio que necesitaba entre la guerra, paz y justicia.

Con una mirada de asco Sakanna le entrego un dedo con sangre descompuesta, el ultimo anillo que poseían los miembros de akatsuki, no paso desapercibido a sus ojos la falta del decimo.

– Gabriel, falta uno... se que no te hace falta pero que piensas hacer?

- Bah no lo quiero, el ya esta muerto, aunque quiera ser como nosotros su alma mortal no podrá interferir en nuestro camino.

- veo que estas muy seguro…. Dicen que el poseedor del Kyuby…….

Interrumpiéndolo Gabriel continuo – para eso los tengo a ti y a Samui, las laves del cielo para los mortales y el mas grande de las saruyos, te traje hasta aquí mi parte del trato a terminado sabes todo lo que quería ¿verdad? Las cosas se harán como digo yo esta vez.

No había nada mas que añadir sabían del tratado, además el cansancio empezaba agobiar esos cuerpo basados en proteínas, aun no se acostumbraban del todo a ellos. Sakanna solo quería salir a tomar aire fresco, la sensación de la brisa en su cara era lo que mas le grada del mundo terrenal, mas esta traía impregnado el desagradable olor a sangre coagulada.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar nuevas órdenes después de unos días de descanso, claro esta, el destino obvio, el país del viento.

******************************************************************************************

Dentro de la tina del baño de encontraba la doble de matsuri, con el cuerpo completamente hundido en las aguas tibias, no salía ninguna burbuja, sus ojos fijos en el techo de tierra. Estaba cansada de huir, de explicar, de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, deseo dormirse…. No despertar; cerro los ojos para calmarse un poco y el resulta do era el mismo, los ojos aguamarina de ese ninja. No podía los, a pesar de que se negaba a pensar en él, mas sus ojos siempre permanecían en su mente.

¿¿¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado dentro??? Mas de media hora, razón por la cual el agua era de color rojizo, sangre, nada extraño, no podía creer que se debatiera en pensar o no en el.

Después del baño salió de su habitación, se dirigió ala cocina para degustar algo, posiblemente si en el frigorifico se encontrara un paste individual seria muy feliz. Su semblante se veía radiante pero algo en sus ojos cambio… quien sabe que era.

A tan altas horas de la noche solo una persona de ese enorme casona se encontraba en vigilia, y ese era el kazekage. Aunque por la hora no era tan tarde mas bien era demasiado temprano, tal vez faltarían dos horas para amanecer, el pelirrojo se preguntaba quien podría ser.. su corazón palpitaba rápidamente pues este parecía conocer la respuesta.

Con una timidez impropia en Él saludo a la chica que horas antes habría estado en su habitación, un calor se apoderaba de su tez de porcelana, un sonrojo, bastante fuerte por lo QUE se sentía.

"Espero no parecer un tomate…debo calmarme " pero la imagen de la chica proporcionándole placer no se le borraba y en sus oídos resonaban aun esos gemidos que se sintieron como el canto de los ángeles. - **¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?** - que pregunta obvio que se habrá bañado después de eso, juzgando por su cabello húmedo y la bata de baño. En kazekage concluyo que debía romper el silencio, tal vez ella no le había odio o estaba muy lejos, ¿que le diría de esa noche? ¿Como explicar las miles d emociones que explotaron en su pecho? ¿Realmente que le podría prometer a esa chica? Pero más le intrigaba saber por que fue tan atrevida, tan cínica, tan inocente a la vez tímida.

**- ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?**

**- no –** balbuceo el pelirrojo.

**- me molesta que estén mirándome constantemente, si vas decirme algo por favor que se rápido** – dijo bastante fastidiada.

Algo molesto por la actitud de e es extraña, Gaara le contesto con un mueca.

**- yo… no soy quien crees, así que olvida lo que sucedió y déjame en paz**- ese cambio de humor, altanería, sus ojos llenos de odio hasta el leguaje de su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente en esa horas que transcurrieron. Todos los movimientos y ruido que hizo la muchacha al salir de la cocina fueron completamente extraños a los que observo en su cama.

"he sido un tonto, no se que esperaba que sucediera ¿hola soy matsuri estoy viva? ¿ o que me necesita mas que nada en el mundo? Al final caí en un trampa del destino, con una chica mas que sólo alardeara que estuvo en la cama del Kazekage la máxima autoridad en suna. Otra vez termine igual, vacio" esto fue lo que resolvió segundos después de que se quedara solo en el comedor, atónito por el comportamiento de kanashi y por lo tonto que fue al expresar tanto en muy poco tiempo. La confusión de los eventos sucedidos y los pasados empezaron a atormentarle un poco, le asfixiaba el poco aire de su casa, opto por lo que le tranquilizaba de mejor manera: caminar por el desierto. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer más de antemano, conocia que ese dia no seria necesario para cosas importantes.

Caminar, en el silencioso desierto, tan tranquilizante, tan hermoso, la suave arena entre sus pies, dorada parecía que contenía las respuestas del universo como si los pedazos de las estrellas chocaran contra ella para abrazar los sueños de las personas. Eso le ayudaba mucho sentir el viento en sus pelirrojos cabellos, caminar hasta lo más apartado para poder disfrutar del silencio. Para disfrutar de los sabores del mundo que aun no conocía, recostado en ese lecho tan extenso, bello, único, despejando su mente, olvidándose de todo. Solo ellos dos, asegurando que fueron creados el uno para el otro. Hasta que el chico se relaja lo suficiente para dormitar un rato.

En la mansión kazekage, un portazo que bien pudo destruir la pared se escucho por todos lados. Una indignada pelicastaña parecía discutir acaloradamente con otra.

**- no puede ser, lo que nos haces pasar, no le pasar nada por que lo has pedido. Estamos hartos**

Dos voces más contestaron – **así es. A ver si aprendes cual es tu luga**r. – Añadieron con furia - tu comportamiento fue completamente indecente y fuera de lugar

- lo siento**… que yo.. no pude evitarlo si de todas formas no lo vere mas después de esto….** Varias lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Y la débil voz callo completamente, extinguiéndose su sollozo en lo profundo de su alma.

**- están aquí, como puede ser que nos encontraran…. Como –** una expresión de terror se apodero de kanashi, sabían por quien venían y si estaban en la aldea, comenzaría todo.

**- espero que veas que todo esto es tu culpa. Si llega a morir no podrás revivirlo ….. Por favor no hagas tonterías.**

El silencio reino en la habitación solo un ligero palpitar podía interrumpir la calma de las primeros rayos del sol, que se asomaban temerosamente por el horizonte, aquel astro que con su magnificencia proveía de calor, luz, protección para la humanidad, esa que todos los dioses se arrepentían de haber creado. Esos rayos se fundían con el desierto para dar paso a una lágrima que se desprendía del corazón de de los que no estaban de acuerdo con esa matanza. La sangre que aun no corría por los suelos se excitaba, la diversión de los kamis mayores empezaría tan pronto, cada quien tenia su opinión sobre esa guerra pero nadie mas debía intervenir solo el los gemelos de amaterasu : Gabriel y Kanashi.

Dormido lejos de la villa, el bello kazekage se perdía en sueños confusos, de cosas que parecían haberle sucedido, tenia la sensación extraña de que aquello lo había vivido hacia tiempo. Pero a pesar de saber que dormir profundamente no lograba despertar, no podía, algo se lo negaba repetidamente, una opresión en su pecho le ahogaba, grito mas de su boca no salió ningún sonido. El silencio empezaba a turdirlo.. el silencio marco la diferencia en ese mundo…


	12. agridulces esperanzas

_**si deben tener muchos insultos y recordatorios a la mama por todo lo que me tarde en terminar este capítulo. De veras lo siento, gomenasai je je je también está un poco corto pero en fin, espero que les agrade.**_

_**Una notita este fue el primer fic que se me ocurrió escribir, quiero pensar que he mejorado un poco en el planteamiento de la emociones y las personalidades de los personajes ( pero si no es así, pues háganmelo saber).**_

_**Ah casi dos años de convertirme en una escritora amateur, les mando como un rayo esta historia, en la que dioses, demonios y humanos luchan por razones no muy claras aun.**_

**Capitulo 12 agridulces esperanzas**

Esos desmayos tan impropios del kazekage, esas emociones revueltas en su corazón le hacían desesperar mientras dormía en la fueras de la villa, en los momentos previos al desaparecer a noche. Dejaba un halo de tristeza ¿Por qué no podía despertar? ¿que era todo eso que estaba sucediendo?¿quiénes eran ellos? Y lo más importante porque tanto interés en ese país.

Las respuestas a todas esas inquietudes le parecían demasiado lejanas, algo le quitaba la calma, no sólo el hecho de aceptar su obsesión con algo que no podría ser, en ese estado comatoso las experiencias comenzaron a tener sentido.

Alguien le susurraba lentamente una historia, muy vieja, tan vieja con el infinito y el vacio del universo.

"escucha atentamente humano, miembro de la única raza mortal que ha osada desafiar a los kamis. Escucha la razón de que aun permanezca el aliento del hombre sobre la tierra. Del día en que nacieron los cielos, las tierras, lunas y los soles; los inmortales: dioses, manzakuos, tenshis, dragones, gigantes y como sin quererlo surgió una nueva vida, los mortales. Pon atención porque la batalla se acerca" dijo esa tímida voz que por fin había decidido actuar.

El kazekage se perdía en el conocimiento infinito de esa voz mientras el enemigo avanzaba, buscando vengarse de una sola persona.

La sanguinaria sonrisa de Gabriel podría destellar con la punta de una espada, su venganza estaba cerca, pondría fin a las estupideces de su amada, no podría dejarse vence nuevamente por los estúpidos mortales – Malditos, desgraciados humanos que copian a los Kamis, rebelándose en nuestra contra. Estúpidos negándose a desaparecer – su furia se concentraba en su mirada, había esperado varios siglos para reencontrarse con ese – creyéndose que tiene el derecho de existir después de morir - su risa desquiciada comenzó a aparecer. Samui se sintió satisfecho, él necesitaba los gritos, soledad, odio y sangre para alimentarse, pero a Sakkana les bastaba la paz, ambos obtendrían lo que deseaban.

- Están cerca, cerca ¿Cómo nos encontró ¿ maldita sea ¿Cómo? - el miedo se apodero de la chica de cabellos castaños y negros ojos – no, no esta preparada ni yo misma lo estoy… no se - al mismo tiempo se desplomo en el suelo. No tardo mucho para que sus guardianes vinieran a auxiliarla, la cara se espanto que tenia los desconcertó no era Seibo. Era la otra, a pesar del tiempo no se podía borrar su esencia del contenedor. Era tan fuerte ese lazo que la unía a ese mundo, a ese hombre, que ni la muerte los pudo separar.

Al ver el raikage que kanashi, no estaba preparada comenzó con los preparativos para la fusión de espíritu y alma, entre un servidor de las sombras y uno de la luz, entre un gigante y un dragón. Los dos pequeños en las bolsas, Midori Y Tsuchi eran ambos descendientes de la gran raza inmortal de los ryus, unos semidioses que servían al dios del viento y al de la tierra, respectivamente. Unos siervos, amantes, pecadores, al dejar que los deseos carnales que son problema de los débiles humanos les agobiaran también, la reencarnación de su almas, el plan infinito que tenían sus señores, que los incluía que los sancionaba a seguir atrapados en la aburrida inmortalidad. Y los recuerdos de memorias añejas como el buen vino comenzaron a rodar en la cabeza de alguien.

Y los dogus de kanashi, unos demonios en toda la expresión, la raza antecesora a la de los humanos, los gigantes, que por no unirse a la primera gran guerra espiritual se quedaron vagando entre los bosques, ríos, rocas, en espera de algún moribundo al cual poderle arrebatarle el cuerpo, no importaba el sexo o edad, porque era más horrible vagar sin poder ser escuchado. Y esa reina que habría sufrido tanto les dio una oportunidad de reencontrarse, Teruki y Kodoku, amantes, siervos, ahora convertidos en enemigos de los más poderosos dioses.

Y todo se reducía a la estúpida venganza de Gabriel, por lo que ella hizo, por dejar su rango, bajar de los cielos, a ayudar a un tonto humano, a curar sus heridas, a enseñarle, los conocimientos del control de la energía espiritual, combinando alma, corazón, cuerpo y espíritu. Mientras este le enseño a vivir con intensidad, a amar, llorar, reír, soñar, ilusionarse, admirar, sentimientos no conocía, que nadie más parecía entender. Y se dio cuenta de que era esa raza tan pequeña, frágil y escasa quien les dio un verdadero significado.

Y comenzó a desear, estar más cerca del humano, y quiso tocarlo, pero no pudo porque los cuerpos de los kamis están en otro plano astral, sólo se escuchaban, sin que él pudiera contemplar su rostro, sin buscarlo un aire cálido inflo el pecho de le petit diosa, un ardor tan fuerte como los rayos del sol negro, comprendió el amor. Un amor prohibido, la mezcla de razas, entre un mortal y un dios, no puede haber ningún tipo de de contacto, ningún lazo que los una, pues acorrería una maldición tan grande como los cuatros soles juntos.

Pero al igual que los débiles humanos, ella empezó a tener esperanzas que a veces eran dulce cual miel y otras tantas eran amargas como el acido, buscaba verlo, necesitaba percibirlo, olerlo, tocarlo, su desesperación le impedía comer, dormir, beber, por lo que decidió ir en contra de todos, comenzar una guerra, castigándolos a todos con una perdida, la sangre y el dolor marcarían el nuevo mundo.

- Si te vas. Jamás te dejare ser feliz con ese desgraciado, te buscare por los confines de la tierra luciérnaga, entre las sombras y los cielos, seguiré tu rastro, tu aroma. Y volverás – repetía incasablemente un hombre que aseguraba su victoria.

-No me importa nada, solo lo necesito a el. Renunciare a la inmortalidad si es necesario, dejare la casa de los dioses y me uniere a la sencilla vida de los humanos – este tomo el brazo de la mujer de cabellos largos castaños, sus grandes ojos negros se posaron en los de él a manera de suplica – déjame Gabriel. Yo se que la felicidad está con ellos, son los únicos poseedores de la intensidad del amor…….

La chica no pudo continuar, una bofetada le rompió gran parte de la boca, la ira desmesurada de su hermano y futuro esposo, no se hizo esperar – Vete, pero te aseguro que las consecuencias no se harán esperar- torció la boca y en sus ojos se podía ver un secreto, que le producía satisfacción.

Ella camino rápido por el pasillo hacia la tierra dejando su cuerpo espiritual atrás, intentando olvida todo sus pasado - ¿sabes? Tu felicidad no durara mucho Matsuri – sentencio ese espectro, que se perdía a los lejos.

Esas memorias y las consecuencias de sus actos, lo que le provoco a su querido amor, lo condeno a reencarnar, en cada vida debía sufrir el rechazo, el odio y la soledad, sin padres o amigos, cargando en su interior a uno de los hijos de los shi-taiyo; un demonio que controlaría la fuerza del viento, que poseería cada célula de tu cuerpo hasta que te volvieras loco.

Perdóname querido, gomenasai por todo lo que te hice pasar, por todo el rechazo que te provoco mi egoísmo al amarte, y ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar nuevamente es para destruir todo a lo que tengas apego. Perdóname Gaara porque mi amor te causo tanto dolor.

_**************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chicos por fin estas desmarañando la trama, todos los pinches enredos que puse antes son como un aperitivo para el capitulo siguiente donde existirá acción, se dirán otras cosas interesantes y por fin saldrá la verdad a la luz.**_

_**¿poque existe el mundo ninja?**_

_**¿Qué es el chakra, por sólo algunas personas lo tienen?**_

_**¿es la misma matsuri y el mismo Gaara lo que esta recordando la diosa?¿esta kami de donde proviene y que provoco en el mundo?**_

_**¿De dónde salieron los inmortales y los mortales?**_

_**Bueno en el próximo capítulo pondré todas estas repuestas, y más si tienen más dudas pueden ponerlas, pero explicare como está gobernado el mundo espiritual, por supuesto será de mi invención y mucho romance tal vez para el próximo no se lo pierdan por que juro sobre mis entrañas que publicare la próxima semana.**_

_**Por cierto gracias por leer este capítulo, yo sé que me tarde bastante en publicarlo, pero es que no tenía nada de ganas de escribir de esta historia, cero inspiraciones.**_

_**No sean tan duros con los comentarios o bueno si, tengan en cuenta que tenia esto abandonado desde hace casi un año, y esto lo hago por ustedes mis fieles seguidores ( que mamona ¿no?) por que se merecen que termine esta historia por lo mismo todos las críticas , sugerencias, comentarios buenos o malos, son bien venidos.**_

_**Sayounara, mis queridísimos lectores.**_


End file.
